That chick is an giant alien!
by sodapopdrinker
Summary: AU. Natsuki is an alien from a race of all giant females, who knows nothing but fighting. She goes to Earth and discovered culture and Shizuru. x Macross.
1. From the stars came a giant birdhuman

Hi, this is my first attempt at a Mai Hime crossover with elements from Macross! I don't own any of these shows of course. This is my first time or second time writing a stroy. Please be gentle. I'm willing to listen.

In the Sol system-

With a series pink flashes, the space surrounding Jupiter's system began to vibrate as thousand of ships appeared from the many pinkish voids. One after another, ships ranging from one kilometer to four kilometers began to exit fold space. Fold space, or Super dimensional space is a dimension that allowed ships to travel vast interstellar distances in a short period of time.

At present, Commander Chlore's "Fleet of the Strongest Women" was currently conducting a recon and data collection mission by the request of N.U.N. The New United Nations government had requested thru Macross 7 colony fleet, that they are to send in people to investigate a planet in the Sol system. In compliance with the request, Commander Chlore was asked to lead the investigation.

_~Beep beep beep beep beep~_

'Awe crap, what is it this time?' thought Natsuki.

Lying fully awaken with no less then 6 hours of sleep, tiredly wiping the drools from the corners of her mouth, Natsuki sat up. She had just gotten into bed after a rough but exiting exercise with her squadron. With confident and pride as an Ace Meltrandi pilot, she wasn't so easily cultured unlike most of the female in the fleet.

Culture was a taboo thing for her kind, the Zentradi, a race of giants that are divided between men and women, Meltrandi and Zentron. Women and Men had been fighting one another for hundred of thousand of years. For these giants, having been created for a proxy war between the ancient Protoculture races, they knew nothing of culture. That all changed once they encountered a race they called Micron. After all to them, being giants is the normal way of life, Microns are not natural since they are tiny.

Natsuki smirked at herself in the mirror, "Damn it, I'm so tired, but I guess they need me huh?"

Putting on her light blue uniform. The uniform itself was a tight fitting flexible space suit that was made out of highly strong materials. These materials itself offered strong protection from radiation and extreme heat or cold.

After making sure she'd look somewhat presentable, Natsuki turned on the communication screen. A small holographic screen materialized in front of her console adjacent to her bedpost. An Image of a lady with long dark purplish hair appeared on screen.

"Good day chief advisor, Tranquil! What may I help you with?" Natsuki beamed.

"Oh hey there major, I thought you should know that we have arrived in this system a few hours ago. The commander wishes to speak to you soon about a special assignment."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be there in a minute, Natsuki out!" Now smiling broadly, Natsuki could not help but be excited. Was she going to be asked for a top-secret mission? Perhaps a dangerous mission, where she could show off her piloting skills, she thought.

~At the bridge~

Natsuki stood nervously in front of the fleet's commander. She could feel her heart pulsing wildly. Every beat felt like eternity. The room was quite of chatter, besides the electronic humming of the ship.

'This is it Natsuki! You're going to be big, perhaps a promotion.' Natsuki thought jokingly to herself.

The commander stepped forward and placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders. "Major, you are selected among many to participate in a culture study. So I expect you to go through the miclone process and shrink yourself to human size."

"What! But COMMANDER, why me!?" Natsuki yelled. At this point she is seemingly upset.

"Major, you're one of the best I have, so I expect you to be able to handle yourself with any situations. You just have to live there with support from us of course. Study the planet and the culture. Your opinions will be highly valued, so please."

"Then how am I going to pilot a Queadluun-Quilqua as a miclone?!"

"You won't. You'll use the N.U.N.'s new fighter, the VF-27 Lucifer. It has been custom suited for you, with extended ISC, inertia store converter. You should be fine in it. Since it has active stealth, you can easily hide it and use it freely there. "

"Where I'm supposed to live then?"

"That's up to you Major, we'll take care of your needs, give you a proper background that will let you blend in nicely."

"Nicely my ass!"

"Major!" This time it was advisor Tranquil.

"Natsuki, please? I know you can handle this assignment."

"Okay, Okay…I'll do it." Natsuki finally gave in.

"Ma'am!" With a salute, Natsuki swiftly turned around from her superiors to mask her frustration and anger. She hastily made her way to the ship hanger.

~Flagship, Meltrandi Gunship hanger~

Standing in just bit over 8 meter tall, Natsuki stripped completely naked. Her beautiful long blue hair flowed endlessly among the cold air stream from the vents. As a Meltrandi, everything about her was big. Her Breasts were big, her butt was well proportion, and most importantly she was stronger then your average human.

Natsuki's strong emerald eyes waivered at thought of being just being another weak micron. Her pride had to be kept in check, since this was an order from none other then the commander herself. She looked to the corner of the hanger, there it was her pride and joy.

Her command unit: the Queadluun-Quilqua battle suit. Standing at 19 meters high, its beautiful blue frame highlighted by the hanger's light shined brilliantly. She'll miss her battle suit, she thought bitterly.

All thoughts aside, Natsuki entered the miclone chamber. She closed her eyes, and stepped in. She rested her back up against the back wall of the glass chamber. The technicians at the ground console began initializing the shrinking process. The chamber was then filled with mineral liquids.

Natsuki could feel her body's mass materializing to the small chamber underneath the miclone main chamber. The miclone process was completed in minutes. Standing in the now empty glass chamber, Natsuki could feel the differences in her new body.

'Strange..' Natsuki thought. Nothing was unusual. She had looked perfectly fine just as she was before micloning.

"At least I still look the same." Natsuki murmured as she made her way toward the aerospace variable fighter, the Lucifer.

"The Lucifer huh? Strange name," Natsuki thought out loud.

The Vf-27 truly was a beautiful variable fighter. It was painted in Natsuki's color blue.

"Wow, pretty powerful." Natsuki said as she hopped in the cockpit. The virtual holographic cockpit simulated the surrounding space perfectly. It was like floating in the air. It was also truly powerful, with four thermalnuclear fusion reaction engines; it had enough output and thrust that would shame the space shuttle. Everything was advance, including the Brain Direct Imagining system that allowed thought controls. It also had a heavy quantum beam rifle at nearly 17 meters long, along with micro missiles. Remote control and transformation modes were possible as well.

"Earth here I come!" Natsuki screamed as the fighter launched from the hanger bay.

~Shizuru's home~

It was just another tiring day for Shizuru. Not only did she have relationship problem with her former girlfriend, Tomoe, she also had to worry about stress from working.

Thankfully tonight was a fairly a peaceful night without anybody to nag her like Tomoe or anything to worry about. Just having her tea and the TV was enough to content Shizuru. Tonight's program was about UFOs, entitled "Real or Hoax." It began recounting people accounts of grey aliens and personal abductions.

"Aliens huh?" Shizuru had just about enough of the program. She had to laugh at the thought of abduction, it was silly, but at the same time she knew that she was open-minded.

"Maybe." She was willing to accept anything with proof. Tired of the program, she had decided to spend her night out. Turning off the T.V. She had gotten her purse and left for the door.


	2. It's was an early night filled with ?

~Earth's sphere~

Having exited fold space, Natsuki's blue craft floated splendidly among the stars. Attached to her craft was a fold booster. It had allowed her craft to travel from Jupiter to Earth in less then a minute, but since she had no need for it; she had to jettison the booster for a later retrieval in space.

"Beautiful" was all Natsuki could say. She was never any good at expressing her thoughts into words. Expressing herself was hard for Natsuki. Rather then endlessly debating and protesting against coming to Earth. She chose instead to ignore her feelings and do what she had always done best. She followed orders, and she would be damn if she doesn't do so. It was in her character's nature to do so, and she knew it.

"Scan for an appropriate place to land me and return to orbit and await further orders. Keep yourself out of trouble and guard the fold booster, understand?"

The craft supporting A.I. responded with a beep and displayed a holographic three-dimensional map of her destination.

"Okay good, let's go!" As on demand, the craft accelerated superbly. Natsuki could see the moon, and as she approached Earth, she could see a space station and satellites.

As Natsuki accelerated pass a small single space station with the world "NASA" printed on the sides, she noticed that were people watching her through the windows. "I wonder if they could see me?" Natsuki quietly asked herself as she made her approach for re-entry.

~Somewhere on Earth~

It was an early night. Bright traffic lights and the lights from office buildings illuminated the street, decorating the busy maze of the city. Things were getting hectic as mountains of people buzzed the walkways of Shinjuku, Tokyo. Shinjuku was a place filled with all sorts of people from different walks of life, to foreigners and crooks, or just people looking to make a decent living in town. It was a place known for its alluring night culture. A place of mystery and fun, from the red light district to the many nightclubs that were abound to attract even the vilest type of people.

For some people, they came to Shinjuku to fine love, for some, they came to find pleasures, and as for others they came to experience the reputation of the city itself. But that was for others, but as for Shizuru? Her reasons were simple really. She came to Shinjuku to experience everything. She wanted to fine love, happiness, fun, and to make memories.

Shizuru was making her way toward the busy sections of town, toward a popular nightclub. The nightclub was called "Toxic." It was a popular nightclub heavily frequented by foreigners and college kids. It was at this nightclub that she had met her first love, Tomoe. For Shizuru, first love meant someone that she wanted to be with, a real relationship. Not just a fling, but a real long-term relationship, or so she'd hoped, but be it as it may; fate said other wise. Misery loved her company, she thought.

"Tomoe honey, baby you are so crazy." Shizuru sighed as looked at the endless wall of text messages on her cell phone.

"Shizuru where are you?'' followed by a "I love you Shizuru, momma!" to "I'm going to find you."

The last one was "Please? Answer me!" Shizuru laughed quietly to herself as she scrolled down the list of messages. All messages dated within a couple minutes from one to another. It was creepy, she thought. Tomoe being so obsessive, was the only thought racing through her mind.

"Finally, I made it!" was all Shizuru could said. At last, it was going to be an exciting night, many people to meet.

There was a long line at the entrance. Just her luck, "damn, mostly guys," Shizuru muttered. From the back of the queue she could tell that the ratio of men to women was more in favor of men. Of course she wasn't the sexiest or the prettiest in the crowd, but with this many men, she couldn't help but wondered. Just the thought of being surrounded and hounded for a date by many rather excited men gave her a slight pause.

Slowly realizing the storm that she was in, 'perhaps, today isn't a good time for date searching.' The thought ran across her mind, but as quickly it came, it was pushed aside as the queue quickly decreased. Entrance admittance was lax, and the queue was shortening. She had to make her mind up quickly.

"No, I can't do this."

The bouncer, was taken back by the sudden injection from the women, here stood before him was an undoubtedly a gorgeous women. So why was he hearing " I'm sorry I can't go in, I've things to do" from the women? He was sure she'd be the center of attention.

The bouncer was surprised by the beautiful women's forcefulness. For his part, he was rewarded with an elegant charming smile. Her warm smile could melt the hearts of any men, he thought. The beautiful sound of her voice that he hardly experience with the ladies he'd met at the door. She was different, that looked in her ruby eyes, a looked that could hypnotize a man to his knee. Her hair was chestnut brown, honey colored as he described her in his mind.

"Miss? Many people have waited a long time to go in, and you're telling me that you're not interested?"

"Ara, I'm so sorry, I just had a change of heart, that's all. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Shizuru finished; she then slipped a few bills underneath her right hand and extended to the bouncer for a friendly handshake.

Having surprised the bouncer, Shizuru winked and left for home. "I'll hook you up next time miss, be careful, who knows what can happen at night."

"Sure thing." She giggled lightly; it was her way of taking the warning to heart. She waved goodbye and slowly left the perimeter. Unbeknown to her, there were a group of college students that overheard her. They were standing idly waiting for the queue to shorten.

With a predatory smile, the college students excitedly stalk their prey with their eyes. "My, she's fine!" The man smirked, eying Shizure along aside his friends.

"Guys, you think she want to hang with us, she seemed to be alone."

"Sure she would, she looks easy," a shorter man with glasses responded with a playful laugh to the tall athletic jock.

The other two was less incline to agree, but they were friends. So they had agreed to join in at a later time. In the mean while, they would keep an open spot in the queue.

~Later that night~

After the ease of planetary re-entry, the planet's surface and cities finally came into view. With the thousand of light sources that littered the surface of the planet, Natsuki presumed that she was indeed in the planet's night cycle, or probably where the sun didn't shine.

_BEEP BEEP. _The sound of caution echoed throughout the cockpit, as Natsuki attention was solely focused on the impeding collision. It seemed that she was on a collision course with a bogey. "What the heck is that!?"

"Hey, evasive maneuvers pronto!" Take me to the destination; with a quick ninety-degree acceleration, she slid to left of the bogey, Natsuki was safe. She had just nearly collided with a cylinder-winged plane. She clearly saw the huge printed letters on the side of the plane.

"Intercontinental Airline huh? What the heck is that?"

"_We've arrived at the destination." _ The craft prompted message had alerted Natsuki's attention to the craft's landing with a forceful jolt.

"Here we go." Grabbing her translator and essentials, a bag full of money and forged documentations. Natsuki began overlaying her flight suit with holographic disguise mainly to appear as if she had on earthly cloths. Putting on the translator earpiece, she stepped out of her craft. She could see that she was dumped at an empty field near the city.

~ T ~T~

Not sure where to go or where to start, Natsuki wondered aimlessly in Shinjuku. To Natsuki surprise, there were so many men and women clinging on to each other. Worst yet for Natsuki, Shinjuku was too crowed.

With distaste, Natsuki couldn't phantom how there were so many men and women together.

"Meltlan te zentran? Yak, deculture!"

As natsuki watched on the crowd of men and women walking passed her, she noticed a girl. This girl, Natsuki noticed was being stalked by two zentran. It was obvious that something weird was going on and because Natsuki was Natsuki, she followed.

~T~~T~

'Oh no, I'm being followed!' Shizuru noticed from the moment that she'd left "Toxic" that there were two males following her. She thought it had been wise to walk in a crowed area, but the strangers were tagging her like a hound on a hunt.

'What should I do?' Shizuru began to panic as she hurriedly rushed toward a free taxi, only to be yanked away by a pair of strong arms.

"Let me go!"

"Hel.." Shizuru was cut off as a rough hand clamped tightly on her mouth. Nobody was doing anything, she thought.

Shizuru was dragged off to a nearby alley. Despite her plead for help; people simply ignored the scene, as they had thought it was just kids and their partying ways.

"Hey, we followed you to asked you out. You want to hang with us?" the tall jock asked.

"Fuck you!" shizuru spitted on the jock's face. The shorter of two grabbed hold of shizuru legs and slowly pulled off her underwear.

Slowly unzipping his pant and adjusting his glasses, the shorter man began to approach Shizuru. "Don't mind if I do, hey you asked for it, I'm just giving what you what!"

The taller jock held Shizuru legs apart. Shizuru's arms were then tied. She couldn't do anything. The thought of being attacked was the last thing on her mind when she'd left her home earlier. She was careless, She thought. 'I can't do anything, but watch.' Shizuru wept, hot tears flowed like rivers, cascading down her cheeks. She could feel her vision blurred from the tears. These vile men were going to violate her.

"Help!"

"Like people is going to help! Shut up!"

_***BAM BAM BOMP**__*** **_

Natsuki's right foot landed promptly on the shorty's head. The man with glasses rocked back from the force of Natsuki's kicks. His glasses fell off and landed right next to his shivering body. The sound of broken glasses had awoken Shizuru's sense. Opening her eyes widely, she could now see that she was indeed freed. Standing before her was a bloody body of one of her capture. So she did what was natural at the time, She kicked him in the gut for good measure.

~T~~~T~

Natsuki was running. She felt like a predator, and this predator was chasing its prey. Her heart was pounding wildly; she felt her adrenaline rushing to her sense. This creep is going down and she wasn't going stop at just one of them. She'd been right all along. She knew something was up when she saw those two zentran stalking the girl. She should kill them, She was a solider after all, she'd thought. Right now, all she cared about was finding the other one.

"Deng Yar!" As luck may have it, Natsuki finally caught up to the jock. With a swift kick to the gut, the jock was down for the counting.

"De:zrants!" Natsuki yelled as she continued to kick the man on the ground repeatedly. After a few seconds, the jock was now groaning, and pleading for help. His body was badly injured. Cuts and bruises were clearly visible on his body. Was he going to die, was the last thought on the jock's mind.

~T~~~T~~~

"I'm saved." Although she had calmed down, she was still afraid. Her saver was nowhere in sight. Not trusting her luck, Shizuru promptly gathered her composure and hastily made her way home. She quietly spoke "thank you" to nobody in particular.

"Par dessu!" Shizuru stopped.

"Huh, what?" Shizuru repined. She reacted slightly with tense, but the voice was sweet. What a beautiful voice, she thought. A sweet voice, but with a deep strong tone, it was definitely a women's voice, so it was safe, she figured.

What Shizuru saw was surprising. There in front of her was a gorgeous women with dark bluish hair that ran all the way to her waist. The women's piercing green eyes bored straight into her heart. She could feel heat rising in her cheek. This woman was her saver? She also noticed this women had a slightly pointed ears. Cute, she thought.

"Par dessu."

Drag out of her distraction, Shizuru answered, "Huh?"

"Hi. Sorry, I meant hi. Are you okay back there, I meant hum I saw you and I errr, I beat them for you!"

Smiling gracefully Shizuru extended her hand to Natsuki, "Oh! I'm Shizuru. Thank you so much!"

Before Natsuki could take Shizuru's hand and introduce herself properly, Shizuru rushed to her with a hugged. Shizuru was suddenly crying uncontrollbolly. Not sure what to do, Natsuki simply placed her arms around Shizuru and allowed her to cry.

"Really, but." Shizuru began to speak.

"It's Natsuki."

"Hey don't cry Shieru. I can take you home if you want?"

Shizuru giggled at the way Natsuki pronounced her name, "thank you, Natsuki."

"Hey! You're laughing!" Natsuki accused.

"Please take me home, Natsuki!" Natsuki wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't sure where to go, but she knew that she had to at least make sure that Shizuru was safely home.

"Alright, let's go Shieru. You lead. I'm no good."

"It's Shi-zu-ru, Natsuki."

~~T~~T~~~

Note*

Zentradi language.

Zentran te Meltlan, yak deculture = women and men, ewww

Deng yar= stop

De:zants= perish

Par dessu= greeting

*Note* If you're confuse from the last chapter: This story have some elements from Macross.

N.U.N.G. is not Earth's U.N. Organization. I would like to make that clear.

The New United Nation Government is not our Earth's U.N. It's the name of Macross' government, not a world organization like ours, thus Macross government is referred to as N.U.N.G. Their Military is the New United Nation Spacy or N.U.N.S


	3. Chapter 3

It was a strange day for Natsuki, not in a million years did she ever thought that she would be in this type of a predicament. "Feels like I'm watching a drama on the Galaxy Network," she quietly murmured to herself, hoping that the person clinging to her left arm wouldn't hear her and took offence. Which according to her only happens in a romance drama. She was supposed to come and observe, then report back. It wasn't anything special that require some specialists.

Natsuki never intended to make contact with the locals, her only intentions were to follow all orders. And yet somehow she managed to fail those even before starting. It was very frustrating for Natsuki because for her, completing a mission and fulfilling a order is top priority.

Oblivious to Natsuki distress, Shizuru couldn't be any more happier. The night had started off fine, it was almost routine for her. Go to a club, fine a nice person, and perhaps that would lead to something worth wild. She was no stranger to the scene, after all she had done it a couple of time before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for her, except for luck perhaps. Shizuru simply wanted to return home with her new found hero and perhaps to try and salvage the night.

'Oh right, I didn't get her full name,' Shizuru thought. "Say hum, Natsuki was it? Can you tell me your full name?"

'Oh that's right, I didn't catch hers either.' "It's Kruger and yours?" Natsuki replied.

'She reminds me of a certain somebody,' Shizuru thought inwardly. "It's Fujino Shizuru, and thank you again for saving me Natsuki!" At this, Natsuki blushed, "sure thing, it wasn't a problem at all." She insisted. After all it really was nothing for a Meltrandi like herself.

"So Shizuru is it, right? Where do you live?"

Shizuru replied in a sadden voice, "is Natsuki tried of me already?" Natsuki simply stunned, "no no, I mean you know what I mean!.. I meant how far do we have to walk to your house!"

Shizuru couldn't help but giggled at Natsuki's antic. "Just kidding, we are almost there. Ah….Natsuki, do you mind us linking our arms together? If it's embarrassing to you, we don't have to..."

"Nah, it's fine, besides aren't you still frighten?" Natsuki interrupted. Shizuru shook her head sideway, "No, I'm fine now thank you, but I'm sure those guys aren't."

"I sure hope so." Feeling a bit concerned Natsuki asked, "shouldn't you contact the authority or something?"

Shizuru simply dismissed her concern. " I'm sure somebody at the club will, I don't want to get you in trouble too or anything you know?"

"Oh." Natsuki accepted Shizuru's reasoning, but then she wondered why Shizuru was there in the first place. "Shizuru, what were you doing there alone anyway?"

"Nothing just going out and meeting new people. And maybe who knows, I might find that somebody special." Shizuru answered casually.

"Find somebody special? What do you mean by that." Natsuki didn't understand what Shizuru had meant. "Why do you want to find this 'special person.' I mean do they have some sort of special power that you seek?"

Shizuru laughed, "geez, Natsuki, you're so clueless, where have been living, in a cave!"

Natsuki stammered. " No I live on a ship, duh!" Shizuru laughed even harder, her body visibly shaken as she laughed.

"Hey you! what so funny!" Natsuki demanded. "Nothing, I'm sorry Natsuki, but I didn't know that you were a sailor. I didn't mean to make fun of you."

"Sailor?"

" Like on a shipping boat or fishing boat….on the ocean? You know?" Shizuru explained. This time Natsuki laughed.

"Hey what so funny Natsuki!

"No silly! I meant a space ship. Our fleet is escorting a huge bio-plant colony ship." Natsuki went on and on about artificial environments and plants, until Shizuru interjected. "Does that mean Natsuki has no place to stay?"

Caught off guard, Natsuki dejectedly confirmed, "no I just got here today."

Poor Natsuki, she thought. Natsuki looked so serious when she goes into her explanation mode. Not sure of what to make of Natsuki's story, shizuru decided it was best to confirm it later.

"Natsuki were're here." Natsuki stop and looked, she could see it was a apartment complex. Twelve stories high and very upstanding.

"Oh, wow, you live alone Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "Yes Natsuki." Shizuru then brought her right index finger to her chin resting her right elbow on her left arm, forming a thinking posture. She would like to help Natsuki since she felt indebted to Natsuki's kindness. "Natsuki, I've been thinking. We could be room mate! You needed a place to stay, correct? How about staying here with me for the time being?"

"Well, Natsuki?" Shizuru eagerly waited for Natsuki to decide.

'Well I did told her the truth, and she did seems to be okay about it, so why not?' Natsuki reasoned.

'Well now that I think about it, this is just perfect, what luck! You know I definitely should take the offer!' Natsuki thought.

After considering her option, Natsuki was ready to answer, 'It's decided then.' "Sure, if you don't mind, I would like to accept your offer."

Shizuru smiled, very pleased. "Well then what are you waiting for, let's go in."

"Roger."

For those that are interested in this story, I'm sorry that I took so long to update.


	4. Just ordinary

It'd been a week since Natsuki's arrival to Earth. Ever since she'd met Shizuru, her life and view points had changed considerably for the second time.

Confused, was the right word to describe Natsuki's feelings. She was not one to care for anything but flying. So why was she living with a local girl? She wondered. Is it just for the assignment? Or was she having fun? Before, she was a loyal soldier, her only concern were her duties as a Meltran pilot. She was considered an ace among her peers, and also had a successful record complimenting her skill as proof. Although she was an accomplished pilot in the fleet, she was seen by others as a lone wolf. If she can, she would always prefer to do thing alone.

Going into battle against a squadron of Zentran's battle pods you say? "Sure no problem," was her trademark reply. And take down enemy vessel? She would confidently answered, "I'm already on it, you don't got to tell me twice!"

Never the less, the day did come when she was forced to change her view point, not only for herself, but for the entire fleet itself. It was the day when Commander Chlore's fleet of the strongest women had first encounter a long distance colony fleet of microns. The fleet, Macross 7 was a colony fleet that was headed by the mayor of the city ship, formerly known as the Meltrandi's ace, Miriya, who was part of the same lineage of clone as Commander Chlore.

It came to nobody surprise in the fleet seeing Miriya "639". After all, Meltrandi are clones consisted purely of females. But of course there are different lineage of clone, such as in the case of Miriya, or Natsuki, who's lineage are apart of the aces. Thus they have the advantage of retained memories and skills that are past along during the cloning process.

What was shocking for Natsuki and the rest, were seeing Miriya now married. That itself was shocking, but not as shocking as seeing "culture" for the very first time in their life. They had known little about thing like love, romance, and kissing, or music. So in the end, what would have looked like a bloody battle between the two fleet, ended up with masses of converted fan girls. That right, the fleet of the strongest women were utterly defeated by music. More precisely, from a man flying in a fighter singing across all open channels. To say the least, The two sides became ally, and thus leaded to the present situation.

Some time later, the Macross 7 fleet had picked up communications from Earth, and were considering the idea of contact. In most cases such as with the race of alien called Zolans, although not as technically advance as their counterpart, they were considered friendly enough to make contact with and thus a relationship was established between the two races. The same hope was also applied for Earth. Thus many intelligences were gathered about Earth, including how far Earth's space program were at, to the languages and social climate that were present on Earth. But none can be confirm unless experience first hand. At the end, somehow, it was decided, that since Commander Chlore's fleet was the closest in the area, the Meltrans would be conducting the investigation on Macross 7's behalf.

The past week was tough for Shizuru. In between the times it took her to help Natsuki adjust to her apartment, and for the times she needed for work was very demanding. Shizuru was an OL lady, she was the typical office lady working in the business district in Tokyo. It wasn't a glamorous job, or anything. At time she felt like a secretary, or everybody's errant girl. She worked hard, and hoped that one day that someone on the higher up will see her hard work and promote her. Or least she thought so, later that day as it turned out, just as her luck had always been; she'd found out that her new division manager was Tomoe, the CEO's niece. Her ex had been transferred in out of the blue.

'What a crappy day!' Shizuru thought, as she reached her hand over keyhole to unlock the door. She had wondered what Natsuki had been doing all day.

It was odd, she thought, that Natsuki intended to sit in front of the TV all day watching Music videos and catching the occasional news.

It's funny Shizuru thought, true to Natuski's word, all Natsuki had was money and money and money. For a girl that's had no place to live, and claimed that she'd only lived on a spaceship, where in the world did Natsuki get so much money? Heck, Natsuki had enough money to buy a mansion. But of course Shizuru wasn't going to tell that to Natsuki anytime soon.

As Shizuru made her way through the door, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Natsuki sitting Indian style on floor staring straight at the TV.

Shizuru giggled, " I'm home!" She called out, hoping to catch Natsuki's attention. And it worked.

Natsuki was dressed in one of Shizuru's clothes, since the only cloth Natsuki own was a skin tight form fitting suit that apparently showed all of her curves. Shizuru thought that Natsuki was sexy as heck in that suit, but the poor girl can't sleep and shower in that, so she'd lend her some of her clothes.

"Hey you're back? Welcome home!" Natsuki turned around to smile, as Shizuru slightly blushed.

Shizuru had planned to take Natsuki out shopping, granted if time and the amount of work had permitted her to do so. There were so many things to buy, like a new futon, and clothes for Natsuki. Currently they were sharing the same room, but there were no extra futon, so Natsuki insisted on sleeping on the couch in living room, and thus she became addicted to the TV that was conveniently place there.

Intrigued, Shizuru decided to ask about the TV. "I see you're watching TV again huh?"

Natsuki laughed, "Yeah, but I don't understand some of it."

Shizuru laughed as well, and playfully asked, "so how's your day?"

"Hmm, I ate your mayo sandwich and watched TV."

Natsuki then hesitated. After a second or so, she then struck a thinking pose. With a her right index finger on her chin, she then rolled her eyes up and added, "well, I do like those music videos though."

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki response, and thoughtfully asked if Natsuki like music alot.

"Music is important in our culture, you know. I never really liked it before, until I watched the Galaxy Network." Natsuki replied off handedly.

'Galaxy network?' Shizuru wondered, "what is that? Do you get it on cable or something?

"Well it's a faster than light communication network. Something like your TV network, but far more vast. It's not limited to video or audio, but includes data as well." Natsuki continued to explain.

"You mean like the Internet, we have that here." Shizuru interrupted. With a confused look on her face Natsuki asked, "What's that?"

"Hold on," Shizuru answered, as she left to retrieve a laptop from her desk in the living room. She then preceded to show Natsuki various websites, particularly once about clothes.

Natsuki was surprised, but she answered with a smile, "pretty close, except ours are more robust. It could also simulate virtual reality."

"I see," Shizuru was happy, she wondered how Natsuki would react if she told her that she wanted to learn more about Natsuki. " That's wonderful Natsuki, I hope you could tell me more about yourself too."

"Oh, sure, I bet you want proof about spaceship and stuff right? Seeing as your world have no such things. I can do that, I can even take you for a ride!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Shizuru just giggled, " Sure thing Natsuki, but before that, how about we go shopping?"

"Shopping? What..is"

"Shopping? Oh, Shopping is fun, remember all the stuff you saw on the webpages? Well we can buy those stuff. So do you want to go?"

Natsuki genuinely excited. "Really? Let's go then Shizuru!" And so before the Night ended, both Natsuki and Shizuru went shopping.

t

t

t

t

t

For people that are interested in this story, sorry I took so long.


	5. Triangle

It's was her usual weekend routine, sitting on the bench, sipping her strawberry flavored soda. Natsuki Kuga sighed. It was too depressing because it was a Saturday, and here she was doing nothing, but hanging around the mall all day. Sitting back against the bench's back, Natsuki began to remember her first date. Flashes of memories raced through her mind, some of which were too embarrassing to simply forget, although it didn't stop her from trying. But as hard as she tried, she couldn't forget the fact that she was currently sitting across the very same spot where her date had used to take her. A popular café near the mall's entrance, called Apple's. It was the first time that she had actually agreed to any date because she wasn't type that seemed approachable.

As she recalled, it was the second time that she was confessed to. The first time was in high school. Her first time being confessed to was a real shock, and if she was to describe it now, she would say that it'd filled her with a lot of sadness and regrets. It was a very personal confession from someone who was close to her. And reflecting back on her actions, perhaps she didn't handle the situation right, she thought. Afterward, things became messy and awkward, and eventually turned sour. Yes she regretted it, which was the reason why she'd decided to give people chances. If she would be asked out in the future, she would be more considerate.

By this point in her life, she was a college student and along with her friend Nao they were apart of a music club. They were in small band that they, themselves formed with a couple of friends. It wasn't any surprise to people that knew her that she would eventually be asked out. Although she wasn't very sociable, she had beauty and strength which brought lots of stares and curiosity toward her, which in turn made her quite popular among her peers. One day she was asked out by one of the kendo club's members. He wasn't the most spectacular among the school, but he was well respected and well known among many underclassmen; which in turn had put much pressure on Natsuki to respond to his love confession. Ever since then, to the average man, Natsuki became more easily approachable and well liked.

"What's taking her so long?" Natsuki looked around, but she didn't see her partner in crime.

"Where the hell are you? Stupid Nao!" Natsuki had just about enough. She'd gotten up and started to walk around various department outlets looking for Nao. But unbeknown to her, Nao was at the music's shop. She was waiting to service her guitar. The strings on her guitar had degraded, so she was looking for replacements.

"Nastuki must be inpatient as ever," Nao thought out loud, as she felt her phone vibrating in her jean's pocket.

Nao sighed and flipped open her cell, " What is it Kuga? I'm busy here! If you want to leave first, Kuga, why don't you have your boyfriend to take you home!" Natsuki was suddenly quiet as Nao yelled through the phone.

"Sheeh, don't yell, the whole freakin town can hear ya!"

"Look who's yellin!" Nao retorted, then quietly asked Natsuki about her boyfriend.

"It's over," Natsuki solemnly replied.

Nao laughed, "This time it's only lasted one week, huh?" She accused Natsuki of leading men and breaking their hearts, "how many time now, third, fourth?"

"Yeah, so?" Natsuki challenged weakly.

"Ha, what a record!" Nao continued, Natsuki sounded pissed.

"Okay, Okay. I get it, you're just too nice then right? I mean next time for your own sake, just be mean. Clear?

"Eh, what do you mean?" Natsuki was confused by Nao suggestion, but she was interested in her solution, so she asked Nao to elaborate on her idea. " I mean if you don't like them, don't agreed to a date, duh! I mean it's simple right?"

"But.." Nao simply ignored Natsuki's protest with a resounding, "Just trust me okay! Wait right there, I'll see you there soon. Bye bye," and hung up.

"Wait where are you .." Before Natsuki could asked, Nao had already hung up, "stupid Nao."

Some time later as Nao was leaving with her newly repaired guitar, she'd spotted Natsuki being led around arms in arms with a girl, she vaguely recognized.

"Tall and pretty." Who knew Natsuki had it in her, Nao thought. 'Judging from the back, with the way they're linked together, they must be girlfriends.' Nao concluded.

"Good for her, at least she rebounds fast!" And so she followed them, waiting for the right moment to interrupt the couple.

While lost in her thoughts, Nao apparently noticed something strange about her friend's attire. "Hmm? I don't remember Natsuki wearing that jacket earlier. When did she have time to change?" Nao asked herself.

"Oh well, who cares." Nao shrugged.

A moment later it seemed this new girl had needed to do something, seeing as she'd let go of Natsuki. Perhaps, the ladies room? Nao thought, "bingo." Seeing her chance to tease, Nao slapped Natsuki across her back.

Nao smirked. "You dog! And here you are with a girl. I thought you'd be down here crying your heart out or something. You playboy!"

"Excuse me? I'm not a dog! And definitely not a Zentran!" Natsuki angrily replied.

Unrelentingly, Nao pressed on. "Humph! Whatever, so who's the chick?"

"What are you talking about a chick? I don't see any chicken." Natsuki was confused, she'd had never met this meltran before. 'What her problem!' Natsuki wondered.

Nao smirked knowingly, "you know what I 'am talking about, you mutt."

"Who are you again? I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to go find Shizuru now! Natsuki said as she began to turn around to leave.

Seeing as her friend was about to leave, Nao suddenly grabbed Natsuki's hands, "hey! Aren't we going home together?"

Natsuki simply stared back at Nao with a repulsive look that said, "you're crazy."

After freshening up in the ladies room, Shizuru returned to find Natsuki idly chatting with a redhead. It was amusing for Shizuru to see Natsuki's face and her reaction. After watching their antics for awhile, upon seeing Natsuki increasing distress look, Shizuru decided to step in for the rescue.

"Who's this Natsuki?" Shizuru interrupted.

Nao stood there idly with a aloof smile on her face, waiting for Natsuki to introduce her to Shizuru. But it never came.

"Huh…"

Shizuru smiled, " I'm Shizuru. Fujino, Shizuru and this is Natsuki Kruger. I can't imagine Natsuki being here long enough to know anybody else beside myself. I think you're confusing her for someone else, miss."

"Kruger?" Nao repeated.

"Yes, that me. Do I know you?" Natsuki responded.

Nao was confused and embarrassed, but her instincts told her that this situation was just too odd to be passed up. 'Must investigate,' she thought to herself. So she decided to call the real Natsuki over. "Hum, can you guys excuse me for a minute."

Nao decided to be frank and looked toward Shizuru. "You see, your friend here looks extremely like my friend. Not to mention, they have eerily similar names! " Nao said in her defense.

Shizuru smiled, " ara, what a coincidence. When I first met her, I had similar thoughts too. At that time I thought she reminded me much of someone I used to know." At that Natsuki gave Shizuru a questioning look. "Oh?"

Nao laughed nervously. "Oh, by the way I"m Yuuki, Nao. Please call me Nao. You guys don't mind if I call my friend to come over here, right?

Shizuru answered, "sure."

Natsuki Kuga was strolling past the various food courts and venting machines. She was looking for a another strawberry flavored soda to pass the time. While waiting for Nao, her phone rang. Natsuki grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Hello, Kuga here."

"Natsuki? Hey, do you have a sister or a twin or something?" Nao eagerly asked.

Natsuki was pissed, she'd waited for hours for Nao to come and here she asking weird questions, but she decided to humor Nao. " Nope. The one and only, Nao!"

"How about this, do you know a person by the name of Fujino, Shizuru. Well, do you know her? If I remember correctly, wasn't she our high school senior?"

Natsuki was shocked. "Did you say Shizuru?"

Hearing Natsuki's reaction, Nao smirked, "Well, come to the plaza's square, you'll see something interesting. Bye!"

After hearing what Nao had said, Natsuki was excited, nervous and scared; all at the same time. 'Can't be! She left years ago. She'd never kept in touch, can I …' Deciding not waste time thinking about the reasons, Natsuki rushed to the meeting spot.

In the distance, Natsuki could see three persons. One was definitely Nao, she can recognize Nao's redhead from anywhere. As for the other one, Natsuki couldn't really tell. But the one thing she noticed from afar was this girl's strikingly blue hair, which was similar to her own. The third person had blond honey hair, she would never forget that hair color, nor would forget the red eyes that belonged to its' master.

'That definitely her!' was the thought in Natsuki Kuga's mind.

Out of breath, Natsuki desperately called out to Shizuru. "Hey Shizuru!, is that really you?

Hearing her name being called, Shizuru faced around, only to meet someone that she had never expected to see since High school. Shizuru was so shocked, all that she could do was responded with her mouth slightly ajar, She was too surprised.

t

t

t

t

t

t

True to Macross's spirit, there are always some sort of love triangle. So I always thought that it would be cool with two Natsukis in a love triangle...


	6. Strange

It's been a little under half an hour now, Natsuki Kruger was sitting among the many benches that were conveniently placed. Perfect for tired shoppers like herself, she thought.

Natsuki Kruger sat idly, asking random questions to nobody in particular. It was a habit that she'd picked up during many of her scout missions. Some time a mission required her to simply do recon flights, and at those times, it would be incredibly boring. After all, recon missions usually commanded her undivided attention. During said missions, Natsuki was always focus; but she usually found that once her missions were completed, things became rather boring fast. And so she spent her boredom by talking to herself about various things that came to mind.

"Great Shizuru, how long are you going to take?" Kruger sighed.

To the corner of her eyes, Kruger saw her friend chatting lively with an girl that oddly resembled her in not only looks, but names as well. Kuga was her name, Natsuki kuga.

"What a small world….." Natsuki Kruger whispered, still confused by the strange turn of events.

After seeing how close they are, Kruger decided to give Shizuru and her look alike some time alone. Questioning Shizuru can come later, she thought.

Both of their name sounded eerily similar, but Kruger figured that it was probably one of those strange coincidence that occurs in life. She knew that although their name sounded similar, it would have been spelled differently under their respective languages. What were the chances that two people would share such odds, she thought.

"Unless she's actually a Meltrandi," Kruger laughed at her own joke. Then with a sudden thought, she stole a quick glance at her rival. Satisfied with what she'd saw, Kruger glanced back and looked down at her own chest with a grand smile. "Ha! I knew it. Mine's bigger." Kruger then nodded her head in appreciation as she continued to observe.

~T~

"Shizuru, how are you?" Came a soft, but nervous voice.

"I'm doing fine right now. And you, Natsuki?" Shizuru equally nervous, but responded in kind. After all, it's been quite a long time for the two girls. Naturally it would be hard to pretend that everything was alright between the two, but in reality, things didn't work like that.

In the past, both girl gradually drifted apart. Shizuru attributed this drift to the fault of her own, more then anything. Even now just seeing her old friend again was a blessing. Old feelings that fated over time, suddenly rushed back into her at full force.

The feeling of nostalgia. Shizuru could remember all the wonderful times that she'd experienced. She remembered how happy she was when she'd finally became friend with the quiet rebel. It was one of the toughest challenges that she'd undertaken during her young school career. At the time, Shizuru was quite popular; but despite her popularity, all that she wanted was the attention of a certain lone wolf. The lonely girl that'd always littered around the flowers fields in the school's yard.

Yes Shizuru remembered, it was by a random chance that she'd gotten to speak with Natsuki Kuga and because of it, everything later would fall into place.

~T~

After a moment had passed. There was only silent.

Seeing how awkward the silent was between the two best friends, Nao decided to interrupt.

"Miss student council president, what are you doing nowadays?"

Shocked out of her stupor, Shizuru answered. "I see you're also a Fuuka Academy's student, huh?"

Nao promptly nodded, "yep."

Shizuru gave a soft smile. "I'm just your ordinary office worker. I work in Tokyo's business district."

"How about you guys?" Shizuru countered.

Nao started to speak, but was cut off by Natsuki hasty answer. "We go to the same college."

Nao in return slightly jabbed her elbow into Natsuki's side.

'Idiot,' Nao thought as she stared at Natsuki's face and mouthed the word, "relax."

Oblivious to their antics, Shizuru eyes wandered to the guitar case that Nao was carrying.

'Oh, what this?' Shizuru wondered. "Guitar?"

Before Natsuki could answer, Nao interjected. "Oh yeah, we're in a small band at the school's music club. You should come see us play sometime."

Nao looked around and locked her eyes on Kruger, "of course, your friend over there is invited too, ya know." Hearing that, Shizuru was pleased.

With the opening that she wanted, Nao asked shizuru to exchange numbers and address.

"By the way Miss Shizuru, let's exchange some info."

With a slight nod of her head Shizuru agreed. "Sure, that sounds good," Shizuru smiled.

Shizuru was indeed happy, but just as she was glowing, a realization had struck her. She'd nearly forgotten that she and Kruger were shopping. Poor thing, Kruger had been waiting out of consideration on her part. This isn't right she must do something, shizuru thought.

"Say, do you guys mind? I would like to introduce you properly to my sweet little friend over there." Shizuru said pointing to Kruger. After seeing the approval nods made by Nao and Kuga, Shizuru beckon her friend over with a hand wave.

~T~

Hearing Shizuru' s beckoning call. Natsuki Kruger swiftly stood up and lightly stretched her arms up. After her stretch, she slowly advanced toward the group.

When Kruger arrived, Shizuru began to introduce her to the group. "Guys, this is Natsuki Kruger. She's new in town and she's staying with me for awhile. We're good friends."

"Staying together?" Kuga questioned absent mindedly.

"Yes." Shizuru replied.

Kuga frowned, but Nao simply shrugged and interjected, "I see, somebody's jealous."

"I'm not, idiot!" Kuga quickly countered, a bit too loud.

Nao smirked, "then quit sulking." At that shizuru joined in with a giggle.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Kruger looked on with a mix expression. She felt weird being extremely close to a stranger that looked close enough to be called her twin. But being a clone herself, she hardly dismiss the probability of such notion.

"Ahem!" Kruger coughed.

"Hello"

"Hi," was everybody's greeting. In return Kruger reintroduced herself. " I'm Natsuki Kruger, but call me Kruger. That's what everybody else does."

Natsuki Kuga stepped forward in response, "I'm Kuga." She then proceeded to pulled Nao forward for introduction, but Nao interrupted by speaking.

"Yeah we'd met," Nao said. "Don't ask me how Kuga," she added. Kuga responded with her eyebrows raised. "Okay, if you say so."

~T~

Somewhere in deep space, on board a Meltrandi Gunship, Alyssa Sear was called to the bridge. As she made her way down the main corridor of the ship, she could only sigh in frustration. This was the second time that she was called to speak with the commander of this ship regarding a certain situation involving her friend, Kruger. And she knew why too. She simply couldn't cover for Kruger any longer.

It wasn't a secret among many people here that the current ship's commander had a personal grudge against the famous Meltrandi's ace, Natsuki Kruger. The commander hated and detested Kruger, but Kruger herself had never acted any different on the matter. Choosing to completely ignoring the other and in return, unbeknown to Kruger, she had inversely caused more misunderstandings to the situation.

The door hissed open and Alyssa stepped forward onto the massive bridge. All around her stood holographic monitors. Behind the monitors were clear overlapping holographic walls that acted as a transparent window looking on out into space. And around her were work stations filled with consoles that controlled all sort of systems; from navigation and fold system, to the ship's weapons system.

Unwillingly, Alyssa approached her commanding officer. It was time to settle the matter it seemed.

"Commander how can I be of service to you?" Alyssa inquired, although she knew the real reasons. She figured to act the part of a loyal soldier.

"Alyssa, you 're close to Kruger aren't you?" Alyssa nodded yes in confirmation. "Tell me why would the fleet commander chooses Kruger over me?"

Taking time to think her answer once over, Alyssa replied. "Well, she's an ace of aces. She has a cool head when it comes to the missions appointed to her and she acts rationally regarding said missions. She never fails to complete most of her missions, so that's a plus. She seems to have an attitude that would impress anybody Ma'am, in my opinion, those are some good merits."

"humph"

"I see even the 'great' Kruger doesn't bother to update us on her progress. Does she not care at all?" The commander said with a satisfying smile to her displeasure, "Kruger have failed to report in. That's no good."

Coming to her friend defense, Alyssa retorted, "that's true ma'am, but she probably has reasons for doing so. We shouldn't jump in to conclusion just yet."

"I sure hope nothing bad happens to Kruger," The commander stressed, "maybe I need to head down there myself!"

"Oh?" Alyssa frowned.

'Yeah right, everybody knows you and Kruger are rivals. Like you really care!' Alyssa thought while staring intently toward the commander.

The commander smirked, "perhaps if Kruger fails, then I should step in, don't you agreed? Oh yes, Alyssa I think you should investigate this."

Although Alyssa cared strongly enough to defend her friend's reputation and character, an order is and order.

Ultimately, Alyssa accepted her orders and raised her hand to salute, "as you order, Commander Viola."

tt

tt

tt

tt

TBC


	7. The other two

At the Meltrandi Fleet.

"Authorization from the Fleet Commander?"

"Granted."

"And the scout ship's report?" Viola asked.

"Yes! Their report confirms the craft location." The technician replied. "It's currently orbiting the Earth's moon. Fold communication has been established with the craft. It appears to be set to automation."

Viola nodded her head in approval. "Good, that means Kruger is still there. Anyway, set a course for Earth."

"Checked. All preparation completed. Course has been set, Were are ready to fold any time, ma'am."

"Proceed forward. All hands, Fold!" Viola ordered.

"Roger!"

"Initializing fold in ten seconds!"

The massive two kilometers long Meltrandi gunship began to glow pink with a slight hint of purple as the fold bubble enveloped the ship. A massive portal began to form at the ship's bow.

"…3,2,1..Fold!" The gunship then proceeded to enter Fold Space. Its destination was Earth.

At her quarter, Alyssa Sear was preparing for her mission that she'd received earlier. It seemed that, once their ship had reached its destination; Alyssa was to commence her mission immediately, but before that, she had something important to do.

Sitting at the communication console across her bed, Alyssa accessed the fold communication system. She wanted to record a message for her friend, Natsuki Kruger.

'Here it goes,' Alyssa thought, "it's better then nothing right, Kruger?" The computer flashed a message indicating its activation. "Ready."

"Kruger, what the heck are you doing?" Alyssa sighed and continued.

"I'm going to tell you something, so hear me out. First of all, Kruger! Commander Viola is coming to Earth. I don't know what she's planning, but I do know this. If you don't want her to know where you are, you better turn off that tracker you're carrying. Secondly, please for goodness sake, report in!" Alyssa said in an intimidating and irritated tone.

After a few seconds of consideration Alyssa then added, "oh, by the way good luck on whatever that you're doing there. I hope it's worth it cause Viola is mad, mad I tell you!"

Alyssa then laughed and waved. While doing so, she'd stuck her tongue out at Natsuki and saluted, "Alyssa out!"

~T~

It's been a few days after the meeting with her double. Natsuki Kruger was currently home alone at Shizuru's apartment.

Lately Shizuru had been busy with her work and founded it extremely difficult to juggle time between work and play.

Natsuki realized it also and had tried to pull her weight around the house. In between the time that she did research for her mission, Natsuki would make sure that the house was clean while she'd waited for Shizuru to return.

Natsuki remembered Shizuru talking about how harsh her new boss was on her. She also remembered what Shizuru had said about her past relationship with her boss. Natsuki didn't understand too well due to her lack of experience, but from what she had heard about this Tomoe person, she wasn't too pleased.

After thinking about it for a while, Natsuki began to get angry. "Perhaps, I should go talk with this Tomoe person?"

"No." Shaking her head against the idea, Natsuki felt that it would only cause trouble for Shizuru. So she decided to think of other ideas.

"Maybe I should go see Shizuru?" Natsuki mused. "Yes, she should be off work soon."

Having decided to meet Shizuru, Natsuki grabbed her jacket and swiftly wore it. She patted own her pockets, and felt the wallet that Shizuru had brought for her during their many outings.

"Yep, all there." Natsuki said, as she grabbed the extra key that Shizuru had stashed for her under the phone book. She then promptly headed for the door.

Right after door slammed shut, a noticeable series of beeps were heard under her futon. Unfortunately for Natsuki, She'd forgotten to take her communicator with her.

Meanwhile at Nao and Kuga's apartment. Natsuki Kuga was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. It was a reasonable size couch that both Nao and Natsuki brought together with their allowance. Since their schooling needs were taken care off by scholarships, their only concern was their apartment's rent and other necessaries, thus they could afford a couch.

"Will you quit that already," Nao whined.

"Shut up, idiot!" Kuga replied and continue to pace even faster.

Nao who noticed this, began to tease Kuga. "Well, what's the big deal anyway? Isn't Shizuru your friend? You've been calling her almost everyday since we got back from the mall. Just go see her already, stop being jealous of Kruger!"

Natsuki faced Nao fiercely with a look of determination, "It's not like that Nao. You wouldn't understand. I regret lots of things, but no matter how much I do, I don't think it'd ever be like before. I know I'd hurt her, but I just want to be her friend again, Nao!"

"Oh. Like before? Did something happened between you too?" Nao asked.

"She was my best and only friend at the time. Not just any friend, but more like a sister. I …" Natsuki was at a lost for words as she sulked in sadness.

"Well?" Nao pressed on.

"I said something dumb, I was scared and I didn't fight hard enough for our friendship. I'd always assumed that because we were good friends, we'd eventually return to normal again. You know like how people have quarrels and makeup afterward? Well, things didn't turn out the way I thought it should. The next thing I knew, she graduated and left before we could reconcile. I didn't even get the chance to apologize." Natsuki finished with her face casing downward to avoid Nao piercing glance.

"Sounds like you being an idiot like always." Nao said and smiled kindly.

Nao seeing Natsuki visibly sadden continued, "I'm sure you have matured. And with that maturity, you gained wisdom, but the past is the past. What you make of 'now' is what's most important. Be her friend again, Natsuki. Gain what you think you'd lost. Don't regret it."

Kuga looked back at Nao, and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Nao, you know you can be nice some time! I'm surprised."

"Oh shut up! You better act fast before Kruger steals her… just saying you know? Nao retorted.

Natsuki nodded in agreement, "you can say that I'm selfish, but you know Kruger has the right to be her friend too? But still, I don't want to regret anymore."

Natsuki then laughed lightly, "I'm going to make her like me so hard that she'll want me back!"

"Go get them girl! You're so irresistible!" Nao cheered and genuinely thought, 'good for you Natsuki.'

"Alright I'm going to visit her house, you think she'd be home?" Natsuki asked.

"I think so, won't know till you try, honey." Nao casually responded.

And so Kuga did just that. She decided to visit her old friend Shizuru.

~T~

"Oh where the heck am I, Zentran?" Viola asked the man that she randomly grabbed off the street.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Staring down Viola impressive set of breasts, the man smiled confidently at her. "I mean, how can I help you miss..?"

Viola simply smirked, a very seductive smirk. In return, the man was hopelessly defeated by her beauty, her blood red eyes and her luscious honey haired. In his dazed the man didn't notice that Viola had grabbed him closer; bringing forth his head closer to her and she whispered, "Viola," in his ear.

After hearing her name, the man was seemingly happy as he snaked his arms around her waist. But before he could go any further, Viola had punched the man in the gut so hard that he reeled over and fell on his knee.

"Call the police! Somebody! This women is crazy. She'd just assaulted me!" The man hollered.

For Viola's concerns, the man was drawing too much attention, so Viola kicked him, as lightly as she could of course. The man was now whimpering.

"Ah, looks like the tracker says to go north, so I go north, easy." Viola smiled, then she returned her attention toward the man.

"Sesannu!" Viola spoke in Zentradie as she clutched her fist. The man ducked down with his arms rapped around his legs and his head ducked between his knees. What a pitiful sight, Viola thought. She didn't want to hurt the poor fool. She'd simply wanted him to remain silent while she was concentrating.

She felt that the man was unworthy of her attention.

"Negronta," was all she said to man as she casually walked toward her destination.

To Viola, Kruger had always been her rival. Although she'd worked so hard to exceed Kruger, even to the point of out ranking her rival. Viola still couldn't understand her obsession with Kruger.

Perhaps she was irritated that Kruger hadn't acknowledge her achievements. Perhaps she was jealous of Kruger's popularity or even, perhaps she's lonely. "Ha, how absurd."

Viola mentally dismissed the notion. "Kruger always like this, always acting superior, like she doesn't want to talk to anybody. Well I'll show her who's better!"

Viola then reached her designated point, which was the site of an upstanding apartments complex.

"So this is where Kruger is staying, huh? She'd be so surprised. I wonder how she'd would react? I bet she'd be so mad!" Viola laughed, unable to contain her excitement, since she couldn't wait to see the looks on her rival's face.

"Ha, so Alyssa thought she'd be first get to Kruger, huh?" Viola laughed again, dismissing the notion until she heard someone shouted, "Shizuru!"

Natsuki Kuga rushed across the street to meet Viola, whom she'd thought was Shizuru.

"Del yar!" Viola was caught off guard by Kuga sudden arrival.

"Hi Shizuru, what are you doing outside?" Kuga said, catching her breath as she breathed in heavily.

"Kru…?" Viola managed to say as she turned to face Natsuki Kuga. 'Kruger? How did she know I came here?'

"Eh? You don't have to be so formal Shizuru. Just Natsuki is fine. After all we're alone, right?" Kuga smiled lightly.

'Oh she smiled? At me?' Viola was caught off guard by Kuga's cute attitude, but quickly regained her composure.

Having relaxed a bit, Kuga continued, "I came to visit you. Took me a while to find this place! I'm so glad that I seemed to catch you at a good time. "

'Shizuru?' Viola was confused, 'what the heck are you playing at Kruger.'

"It seems like a lovely place you have here." Kuga beamed. "Hum, if it's okay, can we go inside?"

Viola was at a lost for words, 'I didn't know Kruger could be this… cute?' she thought.'

Shaking her head out of stupor, Viola replied with a question of her own. "Well, I would like to go inside too. So how are we going to do that?"

"Don't you live there, Shizuru?" Kuga inquired as she pointed to the apartments.

'Again, she's calling me Shizuru,' Viola thought.

'She's acting weird, but whatever, I can deal with it.' Viola shrugged. "No, but I thought you live here?" Viola was even more confused by the strange turn of events.

"No, I don't live here, I thought you live here." Kuga was also confused.

Kuga was now pretty visibly upset, although she tried to hide it by facing away.

Kuga frowned, "I see, I guess you didn't want me to know where you really lived, huh? Sorry to have bothered you."

Seeing Kuga upset, Viola felt horrible for the first time in her life. 'What the heck is this feeling in my chest? Can this be, this feeling? It can't be...DECULTURE!'

Like a light bulb flashing, Viola decided to lighten Kuga's mood.

"Hey..huh… Krug..er..I mean Natsuki?... Yes?

"Yes?" Kuga nodded her head to follow Viola's words.

"I would like to show you this place too, but I don't know how to get in!" Viola staggered, waving her arms in the air to convey her words through her body language.

Kuga just giggled, "okay, I guess you lost your key then?"

"Key? I don't have any key..." Viola hastily replied.

Kuga raised her eyebrows, "oh, why don't you said so in the beginning!"

"Will you be alright?"

Viola nervously laughed, "I'm fine."

'The tracker must have fooled me, why the heck am so I nervous. Damn it, Kruger!' Viola mentally cursed.

"Hmm. Then how about this, do you want to go for a drink or something, you know somewhere together?" Kuga managed to find her courage and asked.

"Sure?" Unsure what to said, Viola decided to go with the flow. Kruger was acting weird and she was going to play along too, she was not going to let Kruger make a fool out of her.

'Is this really Kruger?' While lost in her thoughts, Viola didn't notice that Kuga was dragging her off by hand. And so off they go.

~T~

t

t

t

t

t

Zentradie language:

Del yar: Show yourself, reveal, ambush!

Sesannu: Silence, shut up

Negronta: Dishonorable, unworthy

Deculture: mean unbelievable, impossible. Or WTF. Depending on context. It's also used as slang like 'bad" mean "cool." Thus the meaning change to something like cool, or incredible.

Okay I can't believe I wrote a longer chapter! Personally If I was in their position, I can't choose. I like all of the girls haha. In the future chapters, there will be more actions, I hope. Thanks everybody!


	8. shizuru's resolvement

Just another one of those day, Shizuru thought. The portfolios were pilling up on her desk. One after another, people came to her for assistance.

"Can you enter in the data for this one as well, Ms. Fujino? One of her co-worker asked.

"Well," Shizuru hesitated, as she heard the sound of her co-workers giggling in the background. She knew that she was being mocked, but it wasn't anything new, she'd been used to this by now. In this type of environment, it was either kill or be killed. Nobody was nice to you for a reason. And for those that are nice to you, the reason was simple. They wanted something from you, Shizuru thought bitterly.

Without waiting for an answer, the women co-worker dropped the stack of portfolio on Shizuru's desk. "Thanks," the women said without even a simple glance at Shizuru as she turned away to join the other office workers.

Shizuru just sat there staring at the amount of works that she was supposed to complete and frowned.

"This would take me all night!" Shizuru exclaimed quietly to herself and brought her hands to cover her face, as if she was crying. At the corner of her eyes, she could see that everyone were enjoying their work at leisure, chatting idly with each other as if they don't have a care in the world.

Shizuru had just about enough. It was no secret that people in the office talked behind her back, making up false rumors and mocking her as if she was an idiot; but shizuru knew better, she wagered that these ladies were jealous of her. She didn't know the exact reason, but perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she had some histories with their boss, Tomoe Marguerite, Shizuru guessed angrily.

Now seemingly mad, Shizuru stood up from her desk with a stack of portfolios in her arms and walked toward the other workers. "Do you mind ladies?"

"What do you want, Fujino?" One of the girls said, as she smirked openly at Shizuru.

Shizuru ignored their coy expressions and continued, "If you ladies have time to talk about someone else's business behind their back, then you sure as heck have time to get off your lazy ass and help me out too. I'm tired of you bums!"

Shizuru dumped the stack of portfolios on their desk.

"Excuse me?" One of them hysterically reacted.

Shizuru smirked, "you heard me or you too stupid to understand? Ara, let's drop the pretend here, shall we? You hate me and I hate you. So let's make it clear. Whatever you lots got to say about me, say it now, cause I ain't letting you all off this time." Shizuru mocked.

A short haired women, who was obviously one of the people that spread lies about Shizuru began to speak, "What are you talking about Fujino? Everybody here knows you're a suck up slut that would…."

"Would what?" Shizuru stared intently at her accuser, "go head, I dare you! We can take this outside right after work, if you want." Shizuru smirked as she clenched fist.

"Please, Fujino, we all know how you suck up to Ms. Marguerite and the suits, or else you would be fired." The short haired women continued with a knowingly expression, "you're the dumb one here, Fujino; you're worthless here, if you didn't know that already."

"Says who?" Shizuru angrily interjected, but was cut off as the section chief arrived.

"What are you ladies doing?" The chief said, looking directly at Shizuru. "All of you get back to work right now!"

"Yes sir," everybody replied.

"And you Ms. Fujino. I want to see you in my office right now!"

In the office, the chief made sure the blinds to the window were closed and the door locked, as he invited shizuru in for a 'talk.'

"Sir?" Shizuru asked after having sat down.

The chief smiled as he sat beside Shizuru, rather then at his desk. He spoke as if he knew something dangerous, "I heard a lot of rumor about you Ms. Fujino."

"I don't understand , sir?" Shizuru simply replied.

"All sort of nasty rumors that could get you fired. Not to mention what just happened out there." The chief smoothly said, as he pretend to observe Shizuru's reactions.

"I haven't done anything wrong, sir," Shizuru stated.

The chief smiled and assured Shizuru that it was fine, "I know, but I'll help you out, I promise. Why don't we talk about it privately."

"Okay?" Shizuru relented, but agreed.

"I have a place that was reserved for my wife and I. It's kind of private to say, but you know what I mean. We can stop by there after work and talk privately. We both know that work and private life shouldn't mix. It's best this way, we should talk about this privately else where." The chief smiled.

"Yes sir, if you think it's best," Shizuru responded.

The chief responded as well, "I thought we can talk about your work problems without causing a sandal, you know? There are some awful rumors about you and Ms. Marguerite going around. You know about work place policy regarding relationship at work, right?

"Yes sir I do, I can assure you that there's nothing between me and the division manger." Shizuru confidently answered.

"I'm just being cautious. I would like to help you out since it seems that you do good works. I would hate to loose you."

"Thank you, sir." Shizuru was honestly glad that the chief seemed kind enough to believe her and even offered to help her.

~T~

Natsuki Kruger was leaning against the wall outside of Shizuru workplace. As fewer and fewer people began to leave, Natsuki suspected that she'd arrived late. Perhaps, she'd just missed Shizuru by a few minutes.

Natsuki was about to return home to Shizuru's apartment when she overhead Shizuru's name in a conversation.

Natsuki quickly approached the person that'd mentioned Shizuru's name. "Excuse me, do you know where Shizuru is?"

"What? Who are you? One of Shizuru's friend?" The short haired women laughed.

"What's so funny, lady?" Natsuki asked. It was odd to Natsuki at the way the women was laughing, she laughed as if she'd known something that she shouldn't have.

Coming in closer Natsuki could see the women was talking to someone on her cell phone before she had interrupted.

"Oh that bitch will get what coming to her. Now if you'll excuse me, I got go, that slut is waiting…" But before the short haired lady began to leave, Natsuki had grabbed the lady by the collar.

SLAP.

Natsuki had slapped the lady across her face so hard that there was a visible hand print on her cheeks. "Shut up. Don't you ever call Shizuru that again or I'll punch your face. Answer me this or else. Where is Shizuru? Don't lie, I can tell you know something."

"You're crazy, I don't have to tell you anything. I'm calling security." The office lady said, as she turned around to leave, but was unable to. Natsuki had grabbed the women's left arm and held the her against the wall.

'What's this?' Natsuki thought as she saw pictures of Shizuru and a man on the cell phone's screen. The pictures themselves were of Shizuru getting in a cab with this man. There were also other pictures of Shizuru in the office talking with the unknown man.

"Then what's that, huh!" Natsuki questioned as she yanked the cell phone out of her opponent's hands.

Then Natsuki pointed her finger toward the pictures on the screen. "This is Shizuru. So who's that?" Natsuki interrogated.

"I don't know. Give me back my phone!" The office lady shouted.

Natsuki then pocketed the cell phone in her jacket's right pocket. She then grabbed the women head with both her hands and brought both their heads closer until they were face to face at eye level.

"Listen here, WOMEN! If I know that Shizuru is hurt in anyway shape or form. I'm going to hunt you down and mess you up! You understand? I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes! Let's me go." The short haired women cried, as Natsuki refused to let her go. It was apparent to her that Natsuki meant every words she'd said.

"Not until you tell me where Shizuru is, WOMEN!" Natsuki raised her hand to slap the women's face yet again, but stopped as the women confessed.

~T~

It was a hotel room that Shizuru was in, a very expensive hotel room, not some cheap love hotel that was rampant among the red light district.

"Why would he take his wife to a place like this?" Shizuru wondered out lound, as she waited at the small dinner table that was set up in the room. The chief was getting the wine for dinner. It would seemed that they were here to discuss business over dinner.

The chief poured the red wine in his glass and poured some in Shizuru's glass. "This is very good vintage." He said, as he sat next to Shizuru.

"I'm sorry chief, wasn't that for your wife?" Shizuru worriedly asked.

"It's fine, I got more." The chief nonchalantly answered .

"Listen Ms. Fujino, I can help you out with anything really. As long you are willing, that is," the chief coyly said.

Shizuru was confused by the chief unusual behavior. "Excuse me chief. Willing to do what? I told you chief, I didn't do anything wrong. I thought you said you wanted to help me?"

The chief took a zip of wine and offered Shizuru to drink with him, which she refused.

"Look Ms. Fujino, I can help you in more way then one. I make it so that no one will spread nasty rumors of you around. I'll make sure you have a nice career waiting for you," the chief stressed.

He finished with another zip of wine, and placed a hand on Shizuru's thighs.

"Won't you stay with me tonight? Nobody has to know about this, you know? You give me this," he pointed to Shizuru's body, "and I'll give you whatever you want! Heck, that co-worker of yours, what's her name? The short haired one, she said you would be up for this. If it makes you feel any better. She and I had a similar arrangement."

Shizuru was shocked by the chief's admission. "Chief you know it's against company policy to date other employees. I'm sorry, but I might have to report both of you, but if you promise me that you would end this. Whatever this is and go back home to your wife, then maybe I won't report you."

The chief refused to listen and slammed his hands on the table. "How dare you! I'll ruin your career!"

Not liking the way her boss was acting, Shizuru stood up and headed for the door. "Chief, I think you're drunk. I don't know what you did with that bitch, but I feel sorry for your wife.

The chief got up and smashed his glass on the floor. "You're a slut, just like she said. And I'm not letting you leave."

Shizuru backed away, but the chief grabbed and shoved her toward the bed. As she fell on the bed, the chief then grabbed Shizuru arms and pinned her down on the bed and smirked.

"Don't fight it. You'll love it, I promised. They all do. You didn't think that all those girls that suddenly got promoted over you, was better then you, did you?" He taunted. He then leaned in to kiss Shizuru, but stopped as a lound sound had caught both their attention.

Bang. Clank.

The door was kicked opened by a strong Meltrandi's leg. Shizuru turned her head to face the door, and saw Natsuki in all her glory. Strong as ever just like the first time they had met. Déjà vu, she thought. And to Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki was dragging miss short haired along as well.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as she pushed the office lady toward the bed.

Natsuki then stepped forward toward the chief and side kicked the chief right off of Shizuru. She kicked him so hard that he flew several feet across the room toward the wall.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you right here, right now!" Natsuki growled as she pulled the man up by his neck.

"Kara yar! Die!" Natsuki yelled and strangled the man neck tighter and tighter until Shizuru intervened. " Please stop Natsuki!"

"Don't dirty your hands for my sake, Natsuki!" Shizuru cried, but Natsuki had already tuned out everything else, she was too focus to listen to anybody.

Seeing as everyone was distracted, the short haired women chose this opportunity to flee the scene quietly.

Shizuru ran behind Natsuki and encircled her arms around Natsuki's waist. She then rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder in an sweet embraced. "Please Natsuki, if you care about me, please stop!"

Natsuki Kruger just sighed, and tossed the pathetic man to the floor. She pulled out the phone that she'd confiscated earlier and told Shizuru to take a photo of the man and everything in room.

"This is our evidence along with many other evidence of you and the short haired women." Natsuki said, as she flipped through a series of photos, some depicting intimate scenes of the chief and the short haired women.

'No doubt, that women had planned to use it for her own agenda. Probably a safeguard, just in case things go wrong for herself.' Natsuki thought, but was promptly interrupted by Shizuru own opinion. "Looks like she plans to blackmail him too."

Natsuki agreed and nodded, then turned toward Shizuru with a warm smiled. "Thank you Shizuru, I would've killed him if you didn't stop me." She said softly.

"And make no mistake, I would've enjoyed it too, After all, I'm a Meltrandi." Natsuki added dejectedly.

Shizuru returned the smile and embraced Natsuki once more. "Oh hush you. I love you so much! You're my knight in shining armor, you know? Please don't ever leave me." She then kissed Natsuki on her forehead.

After the kiss, Shizuru turned around and spoke to her chief. "I'm sorry chief, I'll give this evidence to the appropriate people, by tomorrow you and the bitch are done for. And as for as the rumors that are being spread about me, I'll talk with Ms. Marguerite herself. I shouldn't have trusted you, I'm so disappointed in you, chief! Please leave now before I let Natsuki do the honor."

~T~

Walking back to Shizuru's apartment was an silent ordeal for Shizuru and Natsuki.

The two was casually walking through the red light district with their arms linked together. Shizuru had her head leaned on Natsuki's shoulder. There were a few stares, but the two couldn't care less after what had happened earlier, the only thing on their mind was comfort.

Natsuki had decided to break the comfort silent, "you know, Shizuru? I did a lot of research while you were at work for my mission."

Shizuru smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yes. I really wanted my mission to be successful in bridging our worlds together. It's selfish, I know, but imagine your world, a world where people know the existence of Alien intelligences. Wouldn't that be something?"

Shizuru then hesitated briefly, " Natsuki, will you show me your world? Will you show me who you really are?"

Natsuki turned her head to meet Shizuru and smile warmly, "It'll blow your mind away, I promise." Natsuki joked for the every first time since she'd been living on Earth.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, "Now I know why you watched TV so much, Natsuki."

Natsuki just sighted in return.

After a bit, Natsuki added, "Shizuru, if you need money, you can have some of mine. It seems that I have more then enough money to buy a mansion!" Natsuki said, as she waved her hands apart to demonstrate visually the amount of money that she had.

Shizuru giggled remembering the fact that she'd purposely kept it secret from Natsuki. After all, she'd already known that Natsuki was rich, but she didn't want Natsuki to move out if she'd known that fact.

"That's nice of you Natsuki, but for now, I think I can manage." Shizuru continued, "but how did you get so much money, Natsuki?"

"Will apparently we had lots of precious metals to trade. We could easily mine most of which in space or manufactured them, that's where my money came from. Natsuki explained. She then added with a laugh, "you didn't think it was fake, did you?"

Shizuru shook her head and laughed.

A bit later both girls stopped as they approached the front of a Love hotel. "Natsuki, look!" Shizuru excitedly whispered in Natsuki's ear as she pointed to the love hotel.

"A hotel? Like the one we were in?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru smirked wickedly, "it's different. It's a place where people go to make love, well couples do anyway and the place is cheap."

"You can make love there?" Natsuki asked innocently.

"Do you want to make love, together?" Shizuru shyly asked, as a tint of red donned her cheeks.

Natsuki laughed nervously, but Shizuru continued, "Natsuki, have you ever made love to someone before?"

Natsuki shook her head side ways, "I don't even know what it means!"

Natsuki then began to feel shy and awkward.

An odd sensation creaked through her chest. Her skins felt warmer and her face was flushed red. Although Natsuki denied it, deep down inside, she understood what Shizuru had meant. After all, she'd seen it on TV once before, so she had some understanding of the phrase. Nevertheless, it was still a new world for Natsuki to explore and experience. Why, just the very thought gave her goose bumps.

'Natsuki is so innocent,' Shizuru thought as she watch Natsuki's embarrassed expression.

Shizuru reached over Natsuki and embraced her, "I love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki stammered, "I've been thinking. What about, Kuga? You don't love me, because I looked like Kuga, do you?"

"Of course not! I loved Kuga. And I still do, but Natsuki K-r-u-g-e-r, I love you just as much; if not, more!" Shizuru cried while staring intently into Natsuki's eyes.

"Okay, I get it." Natsuki smiled tenderly, " I love you too." She said softly in the night air.

Shizuru lighted up, for once in her life the person that she loved had equally returned their love. It's was surreal, it was unbelievable. So she cried in Natsuki's arms.

~T~

"Did I get the wrong place?" Alyssa Sear wondered. Apparently Shizuru's apartment was empty.

"Stupid tracker, stupid Kruger! Where are you?" Alyssa was frustrated. She couldn't even located Kruger and the commander was no where to be seen.

"I lost Commander Viola and now I lost Kruger too. Why me?" Alyssa continued her search. "Maybe I should just go back?"

T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T

Zentrodie Language:

Kara yar! : DIE!  
T

Okay I can't believe I wrote an even longer chapter, but I didn't want to end it yet... anyway...See you next time.


	9. The truth

It was during mid afternoon, outside an small café, around the shopping district, Natsuki Kuga was smiling contently. She over pleased as she enjoyed the company of her old acquaintance, Shizuru.

It'd been so long. So long since she'd last spoken face to face with Shizuru. And here she was. She couldn't hardly believe it, she'd asked Shizuru out in desperation, hoping to calm her chaotic heart and feelings. Feelings that she'd once regretted. Feelings that she had been so ashamed of in the past. She didn't have the right to feel this way, she thought.

But regardless of how she felt, deep down in her heart, she'd missed her dear friend dearly. And at that moment, she realized that she would do anything to appease it.

Natsuki had sworn to herself so long ago, that she would give people chances. She would not turn anyone away even if she didn't return their feelings. If people were willing to confess their heart and feelings to her, then in return, Natsuki would not trample on their pride. Instead she would accept it; even if it meat that she must work harder to refuse their advance, as long as she didn't hurt their feelings, she would be okay with that.

At least that what she'd been telling herself. Natuski didn't know exactly why, but if she was to hazard a guess, she would attest it to the reason that she'd hurt Shizuru. Due to her stubbornness and indecisiveness toward the matter, Natsuki realized how much of a fool she must of been. She realized that she should've been honest with herself from the very beginning.

If she could only change the past, would she be in this situation now? Natsuki pondered as she took a zip of warm tea as she sat back comfortlessly in her chair.

'Perhaps it wasn't too late,' Natsuki hoped.

Directly across the table from her was the ever so quiet Viola. What an enigma, Natsuki mused. She can't remember ever a time when Shizuru was this quiet, especially around herself. As Natsuki remembered it, Shizuru liked to tease her every time she had the chance.

Had she changed that much? Natsuki slightly frowned as she worried that her friend was still angered, "Shizuru, are you okay? You don't like tea anymore?"

Caught off by Natsuki worried tone, Viola casually replied, "Oh, I'm fine, Natsuki." .

After taking a sip of warm tea, Viola peeked cautiously across the table. Returning to the sole focus of her target, Viola carefully examined Natsuki. 'Very unusual for Kruger to be this lax. Have you changed this much, Kruger?' Viola questioned herself.

"No." Voila dismissed the notion with her head nodding sideways. "As it appeared, this can't be Kruger. She looked younger somehow, not to mention that her profile is slightly different." Viola frowned.

Surprised by Viola mini out burst, Natsuki focused her attention toward Viola.

'Although she's cute, her breasts are definitely smaller. Yep,' Shizuru nodded in an after thought.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked raising her eye brows.

"Nothing." Viola smirked. 'If this wasn't Kruger then who is she? Guess I have to find out then,' Viola thought as she continued to observe Natsuki.

Natsuki was confused by Viola response, but decided to be patient with her. She figured it would be best to be direct with Shizuru.

"Shizuru. It'd been so long hasn't it? How have you been? I really missed you. You know?" Natsuki smiled nervously.

'Shizuru? There she goes again with that name. Hmm, perhaps this Shizuru is important to Kruger too?' Viola smirked as she put two and two together.

"Has it now, my dear Natsuki?" Viola shrugged, "sorry" and smiled. "I'm better then ever."

Natsuki's confidences visually deflated as she heard Viola's response.

"Oh," Natsuki managed to react.

'She doesn't care anymore about me!' Natsuki yelled in her mind.

"Hmm, I must ask Natsuki, do you have a twin sister?" Viola pretended to ask.

Obliviously to Viola, Kruger was connected to Shizuru somehow and Viola was determined to find out exactly how. Even if it meant using Kuga, then so be it, Viola concluded.

"Eh, of course not Shizuru. Unless you're talking about your friend, Kruger?" Natsuki laughed.

Bingo, Viola smirked. "Say, look at the time, I got to be somewhere."

"Okay," Natsuki stared down at her tea cup dejectedly. "I'll pay, you go, don't worry.'

Viola was taken back by Natsuki reaction. 'She looked so sad, looks like she going to cry.' Viola thought as she silently observed Natsuki's form.

Viola mentally sighed. 'She got nothing to do with this, I don't want to involve her. But why do I feel surprisingly pleasant around her?'

Natsuki was disappointed by the turn of event. She'd wishfully hoped that their small "date" would've turned out better. But it was all over now, she thought.

Natsuki was afraid to look in Viola's eyes, she feared that Viola would know how miserable she'd felt at this very moment.

Viola had gotten up from her chair and walked around to Natsuki from behind.

Natsuki was still staring at her tea cup and didn't noticed Viola actions, since she'd expected Viola to leave.

Viola extended her arms out carefully and placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders. Viola softly squeezed Natsuki's shoulders and whispered just enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Listen up my dear Natsuki. Do you want to star gaze with me at the waterfront tonight? I promised you would like it." A sweet, but seductive voice purred out.

Natsuki turned her head to meet Viola and gave Viola a sincere smile.

"Really? Sure, I would love to, Shizuru." Natsuki replied.

Viola smiled brightly and began to beckon Natsuki to follow her lead.

~T~

Alyssa Sear was sitting on floor leaning back against the door, just outside of Shizuru's apartment. She'd been waiting at Shizuru's front door for over two hours and still there were no signs of Kruger in sight.

"It's already dark, I wonder when Kruger is going to come?" Alyssa sighed.

Having waited too long, Alyssa was at her tolerance and had decided to leave. "Screw this! Commander Viola is gone and Kruger is gone! What the freaking heck? Investigate this she says. Oh give me a freaking break!

"I'm out of here!" Alyssa stood up to leave, but was surprised that were someone heading her way.

Nao was concern by Kuga's late outings and decided to look for her roommate. Of course, she'd remembered that Natsuki was planning to meet Shizuru earlier; so logically Natsuki would be at Shizuru's, Nao reasoned. It wasn't like her roommate to be late, especially coming home. So she was concerned for her friend sake.

Just as Nao reached Shizuru's apartment, there was already another person sitting at the door.

Curiously, Nao took a closer look at the stranger's appearance. The stranger had long blond hair that came to her waist. Her long front bangs had parted side ways to reveal her deep blue eyes.

'A foreigner?' Nao guessed.

As the stranger stood up, Nao noticed that she was as tall, if not a bit taller then herself. Judging from the girl's youthful appearance, this girl couldn't be any older then herself, Nao thought.

As Nao approached closer to the stranger, she noticed that the girl was wearing unusual clothing. The strange girl was wearing some sort of form fitting cloths, it was skin tight and its composition looked like latex, but less shinny. Nao got to admit, it was very sexy, especially on a women with curves.

Nao gave an nod in appreciation, but promptly stop as she heard an lound clicked.

"Don't move Earthling."

Alyssa cautiously approached Nao, "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Is that a gun?" Nao shrieked and raised her hands in the air, " Listen babe, I ain't got nothing to do with what you think I did. Please don't kill me! I'm looking for my friend, that's all! And huh, I don't live here!"

Alyssa raised her eyes brows. "Oh, is that so? Then tell me what you know, about this place, your friend and why you're looking for her."

'What does she got to do with Kruger?' Alyssa wondered as she pointed her weapon toward Nao. "Answer or else."

"Or else?" Nao nervously asked. "I'm looking for my friend Natsuki. Because she didn't come home yet and she supposed to be with Shizuru. so…I…"

"So you came here searching for her, right?" Alyssa finished.

Nao nodded in agreement, so Alyssa continued, "then, Shizuru's is the owner of the place?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Nao answered.

"But then Natsuki Kruger is your friend, I find that hard to believe. How did you became her friend anyway? She's not one to make friends, at least not so easily." Alyssa accused.

"You're talking about Kruger?" Nao repeated, "Oh right! Then you must be Kruger's acquaintance."

"Yes." Alyssa nodded in confirmation. "So, what you got to do with her?"

"Oh wait, hold on. I'm looking for Kuga, Natsuki. Not Kruger. Although Kruger is Shizuru friend too, you know?" Nao shrugged.

Alyssa relaxed, she seemed a bit less hostile toward Nao now.

Seeing Alyssa less tensed, Nao continued, "Look, I've met them awhile back ago. I got to admit, your friend Kruger and my roommate look dangerously similar. You could say that they are twins, I mean even I had mistaken them once. So….please put that gun down?" Nao begged.

Alyssa refused, but she was willing to give Nao a chance to proof her case.

"Here, look at this." Nao pulled out her cell phone and showed Alyssa a picture of Kuga, Kruger and Shizuru. It was the photo that they had taken at the mall a couple of week back.

Alyssa sighed and pointed her weapon down. "I wasn't going kill you anyway. Maybe shoot your legs or something."

"Good to know…" Nao nervously laughed, but Alyssa stared intently at Nao causing her to pause. "What?"

"If what you said is true, then I suspect that your friend maybe in danger." Alyssa calmly stated.

"What? What do you mean? " Nao gabbed Alyssa's shoulders, "You and Kruger, just who the heck are you guys anyway?"

"I'm not sure, just yet. We need to find Kruger to confirm my suspicion. So in the mean time just relax, it's a long story, I'll tell you about us later." Alyssa urged.

"How can I relax? You….." Nao pointed at Alyssa, "Whatever your name is.. You said my friend is in danger!" Nao yelled.

"Well, I don't think she would be hurt. I just meant we may have a problem, that's all, relax!" Alyssa yelled back and added, "And my name is Alyssa Sear, miss whatever your name is.."

"It's Yuuki, Nao. Just Nao would be fine." Nao responded.

"Right, anyhow, let's look for Kruger. She our best bet at finding your friend." Alyssa suggested.

"Okay," Nao agreed.

~T~

Back at the waterfront, Viola and Natsuki Kuga were standing near the concrete edge. Beyond the edges lied the body of water that connected the bay to the ocean. A few meters across their sight, stood a massive bridge that stands above the body of water.

The night air was cold and filled with many numerous reflection of lights that danced across the bridge. Although there were many traffic surrounding their location. There weren't but a few people loitering out and about their area.

There were only a few night goers in the area. Many of whom are there for a late night exercise, while many others, especially couples strolled the area for a romantic date. It was a perfect spot to bring dates since it was quit, save for the sound of traffic, but that in a sense created a wonderful moody atmosphere. In fact, Viola and Kuga were quietly secluded in their own world, too busy observing the night star to noticed their surrounding.

"I've never noticed the stars before. It's something else, isn't it? It's beautiful." Natsuki dreamingly said.

"Yes, it very is. You take it for granted since it's always there, but like any living things, one day they'll be gone too." Viola said as she pointed to a shooting star.

They have been at the waterfront for several hours now. It was a long silent comfort for the both of them. And the night sky became chillier as the rain clouds began to rain.

"I'm always like that, like the stars, I take things for granted. I can't help but chase after the things that I want, although I know it's next to impossible to get everything, I don't like to give up." Viola said with a somber tone, never taking her eyes off the night sky.

Natsuki leaned in closer to Viola and spoke. "I feel the same way. I just wanted to be happy, is that Selfish of me?"

"I hate this," Viola glared at the stars.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki was caught off guard by Viola's abrupt words.

"Please don't call me that anymore!" Viola directed her words at Natsuki. Viola then grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. "You and Kruger. Why must you two make feel this way. I hate it!"

"What are you talking about, Shizuru? Please calm down." Natsuki pleaded.

"Enough! You're just like her, you're just like Kruger!" Viola accused.

"Kruger? What's with you and Kruger? Do you love Kruger?" Natsuki softly asked.

"I HATE her!" Viola miserably answered.

Not sure why Viola was so upset. Natsuki decided to embraced Viola. "It's okay Shizuru. Tell me what's wrong?"

Viola stood there silently. She was being embrace by Natsuki and she'd felt that the girl was quite genuine with her feelings.

"Too bad, your feelings are misplaced." Viola said with a sorry tone, as the rain began to pour down harder.

As the rain poured harder, both women were drenched in water, but Natsuki refused to let go. That is until she noticed a bright star coming in closer and closer. It was so close that she could see its purple light shimmering down on the street and reflecting on the lamp post.

People all around the area were grasping. Some where hollering and other were taking pictures with their cell phone. It was a once in a lifetime chance for these people to witness something extraordinary.

"Is that a UFO!" One couple who was sitting on a nearby bench hollered as they all pointed to the mysterious lights.

Other passerby began to stop as they turned their attention toward the floating light. It was too dark to make out any shapes. The craft's thrusters had put out such an intense glow that it was hard to see beyond the light that it'd emitted.

"Shizuru! What's that?" Natsuki exclaimed wildly as she gestured toward the floating lights.

"Don't be afraid, Natsuki." Shizuru urged, "call me Viola."

Viola smirked, as her holographic suit dispersed, leaving her in her flight suit.

Having Seen Viola transformed her appearance in the blink of an eye. Natsuki nearly fainted. She was terrified and shocked to see Viola in such a strange attire. Like Alyssa's suit, Shizuru's flight suit was also doubled as a spacesuit.

Natsuki grasped, "Viola? Why? What are you? What happened to you? Shizuru!"

Natsuki stepped back as Viola continued to advanced toward her. "My dear Natsuki, you've compromised my mission. I'm afraid I must do something that I'll regret. I'm sorry."

The craft landed near Viola and extended its hands toward the ground and opened its palm. Its current configuration was in GERWALK mode. In this mode it can hover and maintain vertical to ground lift with its leg thrusters.

On Viola command, the craft opened up its armored cockpit to reveal its holographic interior and extended its hand toward Viola.

"See that," Viola gestured toward the variable craft as the back wash of wind settled down. "I'm taking you with me, Natsuki! Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"You're, You're …" Natsuki stammered.

"A what, Natsuki?" Viola said as she grabbed Natsuki to prevent her from running.

"Alien!" Natsuki was frighten, but answered anyway.

"That's right, Natsuki!" Shizuru stressed as she raced to catch Natsuki before she could collapse due to her shock.

"Sorry, Natsuki. I promise, I won't hurt you. Forgive me for this one time." Viola whispered as she carried Natsuki bridal style toward her craft. With Viola and Natsuki in hand, the machine ascended its hand toward the cockpit. Upon reaching the level of the cockpit, Viola carefully placed Natsuki in the extra passenger seat.

People watched on, unable to do a thing for Natsuki. They watched as Viola carried Natsuki onto her craft. They watch as Viola placed the unconscious girl into the rear passenger seat. And they were awed by the sight of the craft ascending toward the night sky. Just as the craft had reached suitable altitude. The craft reconfigured its shape into its fighter mode and accelerated into the night sky. The craft emitted a huge trail of light as it initialized its thrusters, bursting itself toward space. Its thrusters lights were seen by many people across the city. Leaving in its wake was a loud audio able sonic boom that shattered nearby windows and rocked cars across the street.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been long. I hope I didn't make viola seem too mean.


	10. Kuga meets Viola

"Natsuki….I love you."

"I'm sorry, but…I can't return your feelings, Shizuru! I just can't. I'm not..ready…. "

"Shizuru!" Natsuki murmured as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Shizuru?"

Natsuki called out.

But no answer was heard. Natsuki gently opened her eyes.

It was an unfamiliar ceiling, Natsuki groaned.

"Where am I?"

Laying in the comfortable sheets, Natsuki stretched her entire body across the bed, wrinkling the pristine white blankets. It took her a few minutes to register her surroundings. When she finally came to, Natsuki realized several things:

First of all, Natsuki blushed. Realizing that she'd been drooling in her sleep, she quickly wiped her face clean with the blankets. Her eyes then wondered off to the room instead.

The room was incredibility large!

She noticed that the "bed" was amazing soft, but to her surprise, the so called "bed" was actually a rather large pillow!

"Holy crap, this bed is huge!"

Natsuki was amazed. It'd seemed that everything in the room was rather large in comparison to what she was accustomed to making her feel extremely tiny. But never the less, she felt very warm and comfortable on the bed.

Eventually, Natsuki sat up on the pillow and instantly felt cold.

Natsuki began to touch and feel herself.

"Cold?"

Natsuki shrieked, "Why I'm Naked?"

Just as Natsuki was about to panic, She'd remembered the night before and how everything occurred.

"That's right, I was soaked from the rain, but Shizuru…" Natsuki stammered as she tried to recalled her memories.

"No, she said she was Viola.." Natsuki frowned as she remembered Viola.

Viola must have brought her here, she concluded.

"Where ever 'here' is."

Natsuki shivered, as she stood up with the sheets wrapped around her body.

Natsuki walked toward the edge of the bed and glanced down, but realized that the height of the bed was too great for her to safety get down.

This was insane she thought and plopped back onto the bed only to catch a gimp of space.

Beyond her bed post were stars and space. Natsuki's jaw dropped wide open at the amazing sight. She held her breath, the thought of space tickled her curiously, the dark vast outer space only a few meters away from her was mesmerizing.

It appeared from Natsuki prospective that the wall adjacent to the bed post was entirely translucent, acting as some sort of glass. Wall or not, Natsuki wasn't sure if she was safe, or if she was going to be sucked out toward the dark vacuum of space. So Natsuki did the only thing she could think of.

Natsuki jumped back on to the pillow and hid under the blankets, while she occasionally peeked outside the blankets.

"Wow. This is amazing, am I really in space?"

"That's right, you really are Natsuki Kuga." A sweet sing-song voice answered.

With a soft hiss, the door closed behind Viola as she approached the bed.

"How is my little darling Natsuki doing?" Viola smirked when she saw Natsuki visibly surprised from her little comment.

"Surprising, isn't it darling?" Viola playfully cooed as she gestured toward the images of outer space.

Viola's voice seemed to echo in Natsuki's little ears as Viola continued to speak.

To Natsuki, it felt like they were talking in an empty hall. The sounds were echoing, she thought.

Covering her ears, Natsuki continued to adjust to Viola voice slowly. As she raised her head to stare at Viola accusingly as if to voice her dejection, Natsuki paused.

Sure Natsuki was in space and that itself was surprising, but not too surprising she reasoned; after all, she was abducted by an alien! But this is just too much. She thought.

Shocked.

Standing before her was Viola dressed in some sort of space suit or flight suit. Natsuki wasn't sure. But what she was sure of was the fact that Viola was extremely big. Viola must have been over 8 meters tall, Natsuki guessed. Heck, if Natsuki was a charm on a necklace, she would've fitted comfortably right between Viola's cleavage.

"No way, just no way this is happening! You're a giant alien?"

Seeing Natsuki in hysteria, Viola took the initiative to calm Natsuki down, before Natsuki could faint again.

"Shh," Viola placed her index finger on her lips. "Relax. Let me explain, darling."

Viola plopped herself on to the bed.

The forces of Viola's weight rumbled and tumbled shaking the bed, knocking Natsuki down the pillow toward Viola.

"Oops! Let's me help you, Natsuki!"

With a giggle, Viola gently extended her hands toward Natsuki to pick her up. She then cupped Natsuki in her hands bringing her up gently to the top of the pillows.

"Okay, explain then! What the heck is going on, Shizuru, I mean Viola? Just what are you?" Natsuki asked while sitting on the soft pillow wrapped in sheets.

Viola just sighed.

"I'm a Meltrandi, a female Zentradi. We are a race of giant humanoid. You could say that we're are a race of warriors. The Meltrans are the women, while the Zentrans are the males. Uncultured Zentradi are still divided by gender in most places. While the one that are cultured, those that discovered things like music and love, for example are not warring as much as an uncultured fleets. For those that discovered culture, some chose to settle down and find work or love.

For those that are uncultured, well, they're still fighting. Fighting among each other and their enemies from long since past. We do so because we're soldiers of the Stellar Republic, the empire belonging to the Protoculture race. That's is our job, even hundred and thousand of years had past; we Zentradi are still out there doing our job, that's what we were created for, after all."

Natsuki remained silent as she tried to take in every thing Viola had said.

Amazing, incredible. Those were the words that Natsuki can only describe as she'd listened to the incredible tales Viola spoke of.

"So you and Kruger are really giant aliens?"

"Yes. We're Meltrandi from the same fleet, so yes you're correct." Viola answered.

"You said that you're guys are still fighting each other? Why? That's cruel."

Natsuki frowned as she looked toward Viola for an answer.

"Before the demise of the Protoculture in this galaxy, there was a civil war between the men and women of the Protoculture. You see Natsuki, the Protoculture were advance in the technology of bio engineering, and thus they were able to reproduce without the other sex. So men and women was able to bring forth new life via their own power.

And with this advance knowledge of manipulating life on a genetic level, they create us, Zentradi as a mean for proxy wars between the Protoculture. As war escalated, the Protoculture created more and more advance bio weapons, creatures that were more powerful then us were produce. And eventually they lost control of the creatures and us. You see we were programmed to follow the commands of the Protoculture, and we were ordered to ignore the general worlds and population of the Protoculture.

This change when the Protoculture lost control of these creatures. You see Natsuki, extra dimensional life-forms from another dimension had taken control of these bio weapons. It had also taken control of many Protoculture's armed forces. Some of the Protoculture themselves were mind controlled by these extra dimensional beings, and in order to combat them effectively, many Zentradi were reprogrammed to ignore our standing order to not attack the general Protocuture populace.

Although the war was over, the Protoculture numbers were diminishing. They were unable to reinstate the previous order into many of the Zentradi and were effectively wiped out by some of the reprogrammed Zentradi.

So as you can see, there are many reasons for us Zentradi to still be fighting. Just as there are many still effected Zentradi fleets out there, there exist many reprogrammed Zentradi fleets still, with the standing order to eliminate the effected fleets regardless of Protoculture present. And at the same time there are still some loyal Zentradi fleets that are unaffected, like us. Although we still hate the Zentrans due to our programming.

"Wow, so you guys really don't know anything but fighting? If this keeps up, wouldn't you all die out?"

Viola laughed and smiled at Natsuki.

Shaking her head, "No."

Seeing the unbelieving face on Natsuki, Viola explained.

"Well, you see like the Protoculture, Zentradi can reproduce through mass cloning. There are literally millions of fleets of Zentradi out there in our galaxy with the support of automated factories. In other words, Natsuki, we're cloned people. We can shrink ourselves to your size if we wanted to because we do have the technology to do so."

"Ah I see. That's make sense."

Natsuki laughed Nervously, 'Of course how else can females reproduce.'

"But why do you guys come to our planet?"

Viola smirked. "Time a change, Natsuki!"

"Do you know why the Protoculture called themselves so?"

"Because it sounded cool?" Natsuki guessed.

Viola laughed.

"Close, but the answer is simple. They called themselves 'Protoculture' because they were the first race in the galaxy to develop culture and the technology for interstellar travel, hence the word 'proto.' After the war however, the remaining numbers of them decided to start a new and reconciled with each other. And just before they fated away, they seeded the majority of this galaxy with intelligence life."

Viola paused and stare directly at Natsuki.

"Natsuki, your world is just one of many that were seeded by the Protoculture."

Caught off guard by the revelation, Natsuki stammered.

"You mean we are related by DNA?"

"It means your people can reproduce with ours." Viola smirked.

"Oh wow. We're so screw then." Natsuki sighed.

"That's why we wanted to make contact with your world." Viola said, then asked Natsuki why she was so unoptimistic.

Natsuki laughed playfully.

"I meant you Meltrandi are extremely beautiful and any guy on Earth would be crazy over you guys, but I doubt we humans would smarten up enough to stop warring among each others. I mean, just knowing the existence of advance aliens like yourself may turn the world upside down."

"I see." Viola sympathized. "I guess Kruger may have a tough time after all."

"What's this got to do with Kruger?"

"Well it's her job to access the situation, and help determined if your world is ready to meet us. But I suspect that she's just shagging up with my look alike."

Coming in defense of her friend, Natsuki interjected, "Hey, just because you don't like Kruger, doesn't mean you can lump Shizuru with her?"

Viola raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"I admit I don't know much about Kruger, but she doesn't seem too bad. I mean I trust Shizuru and if she thinks that Kruger isn't bad, then I would believe her."

"Oh?" Viola mocked, "you mean like how you'd mistaken me for Shizuru?"

"Seems to me you don't know her as much as you think, 'little' Natsuki."

"Seems to me you're just jealous of Kruger and that why you take it out on me!"

Natsuki barked back defiantly.

Viola laughed hysterically.

"What so funny?" Natsuki whined.

"Nothing, you seems to be the total opposite of Kruger, and yet in some way you two are so alike it's kind of disgusting."

"Does it make you mad, Viola?" Natsuki taunted, hoping to get a reaction.

Viola got up and walked toward the door. She then turned around and smiled.

"Just a little, but I'm sure I'm not as frustrated as you are or will be." Viola smirked as she headed out the door, but only to stop moments later in the middle of the doorway.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this all so well, at least you didn't faint this time." Viola teased.

Natsuki raged, but when she was about to retort, Viola interrupted.

"Oh by the way 'little' Natsuki, we are heading to the planet Eden. For now, if I were you, I would stay put like a good 'little' girl. Okay darling?"

Viola smirked and blew a kiss just before the door close.

"Why you! Come back here!"

Natsuki fumed as she could hear the sound of laughter beyond door fating.

"Whatever!" Natsuki plopped back down on her pillow and pulled up her blankets.

"Fine, I'll just sleep here and stare into space then, Viola!"

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

Thanks for the reviews. And to answer the question about giving viola a first name. I thought about it, but honestly lol it would be too confusing with Shizuru, and Shizuru.

Not to mention it was already a stretch with both Natsukis'.


	11. adventure time

It was morning and the sun had just risen after a rainy cold night. Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru were walking pleasantly along the walkway holding each other hands.

Natsuki smiled goofily as she breathed the cold air creating a visible puff of air as she breathed out.

Natsuki stopped as she witnessed Shizuru's shaking shoulders. When she heard the sound of stifle laughs, Natsuki made a questionable face, and turned side way toward the offending noise.

"Hmm?"

Shizuru smiled and brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute for a moment there."

"Oh."

Natsuki blushed, "cute enough to be laughed at?"

"You looked like you were smoking when you puffed the air out, which was funny."

"What do you mean by smoking?" Natsuki laughed.

Shizuru paused and smiled, "Nothing, just remember Natsuki, smoking cigarette is bad for your health."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll remember that."

After a few minute of comfortable silence, Natsuki was curious and interrupted the mood.

"Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to you now?"

Shizuru was surprised by the question, but she tried to ease Natsuki's curious mind.

"You mean at work?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Nothing, I called in and informed the company. I also requested some vacations time, so I'm off and free for a while."

Natsuki satisfied with the answer only nodded in approval.

"I'm tired, and I didn't want to deal with the fallout. I mean, I still find it hard to believe that my boss could have done such a thing to me."

"Really? What made you say that?"

"I heard rumors about his private life, about his mistresses and whatever. But the man was a professional, and so I didn't really care for what he did in private or what he did with co workers; It was just rumors and it wasn't any of my business."

"I see. Well I'm glad that over with!"

Shizuru just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

After a few short silences, Natsuki decided to test the water to see where their situation stood.

"Hey Shizuru. Do you really believe me when I told you that I'm an alien? Please be honest, I need to know."

Shizuru paused and contemplated her answer.

"It not that I don't believe you Natsuki. It's just that, I find it hard to believe. I mean the whole Alien thing, I haven't come to term with it just yet.

"I see," Natsuki said, dejectedly.

"I mean, I believed that there are other life in the universe, but all I have is Natsuki's words and what you said are so fantastic.

And I believe you Natsuki, but my mind still tells me that it's all so fantastical. It's hard to explain. On one hand, I believe Natsuki without a doubt, but on the other hand my rational mind still has its uncertainty."

"I supposed I should've explained myself better."

"I admit I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Natsuki. I'm sorry, are you mad?"

Natsuki just sighed. "I'm not."

Shizuru relaxed as she tried to better explain herself.

Natsuki interrupted, "I promised that I'll prove everything in time."

"Okay. But if what Natsuki said is true. Then the implication of you being here is huge!"

"Well…"

"Natsuki, what are your purposes here, if I may ask?"

Natsuki sighed again, "I guess this is a better time then any to explain."

Shizuru excitedly straighten herself to listen.

"Originally I was ordered here to just 'experience.' As I understood it, we are interested in making contact with your world."

Shizuru nodded and urged Natsuki to continued, "uh huh."

"During my time here, while you were gone Shizuru, I realized a lot of things during my research."

"Such as?" Shizuru urged.

"One thing is, I realized how kind you are, Shizuru. I mean you invited me to stay with you regardless if you'd believed me are not. You had trusted me then and you also had faith and safety in me. This fact alone shows the potential in your people."

"Uh, Huh!" Shizuru nodded excitedly. "I definitely thought that you were a good person, I just knew it in my mind because you were my savior after all!"

Natsuki Kruger agreed with a blushed.

"But then I got worried."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru was confused. Wasn't Natsuki praising earlier, what could be so bad? She wondered.

"Not everybody is as nice as you Shizuru."

Sensing Shizuru impending question, Natsuki continued her explanation.

"Well I realized how split everybody was, not only in countries, but politic and religion as well. There are so many problems that it's hard to list them all. I mean we aren't saint either, but damn."

"I understand." Shizuru said, "We have done many horrible things especially developing nuclear weapons. Potentially we could destroy ourselves with such weapons. I can see why a more advance civilization would think negatively about us, but there are some goods out of it. Although we are facing an energy crisis, we still can apply nuclear energy for other means, like using it to create energy to power homes."

Natsuki agreed.

"I know, I guess it's not all that bad compare to us anyway."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru perked.

"We have developed weapons that are so powerful, that it could even threaten the destruction of many planets. In that regard, we are also capable of destroying ourselves."

Shizuru gulped. "Really?"

"Yes, the problem in making contact with your world is the fact that you're guys are not united, let alone we can't anticipated your reactions toward our arrival. And that what got me worried the most. Could our present spark some kind of wars between nations? How do we approach you're world, through the public or the governments? There are so many problems, so many unknown scenarios that could put our plan in the waste bin."

Shizuru solemnly agreed, "I guess perhaps that why so many government deny the existence of UFOs, perhaps they think that public knowledge may spark panic? I honesty don't know how to approach this topic either, Natsuki."

Natsuki shrugged.

"We could initially try to approach individual countries like Japan, or we could approach your United Nation. I don't know if that a better option, but we'll see.

Anyway, we're almost home."

Shizuru silently agreed and pulled Natsuki toward their apartment.

~T~

"Major!"

Natsuki turned around only to meet a blond Meltrandi and Nao.

"Nao?" both Natsuki and Shizuru asked?

"Who's she?" Shizuru gestured toward Alyssa.

"That would be my fellow pilot, Alyssa Sear." Natsuki answered.

"Is she's an Alien too?"

"Yes."

"What?" Nao interjected. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

Alyssa sighed. "Just go with the flow, you'll understand soon enough."

"Fine!" Nao conceited.

"What are you doing here, Alyssa?"

"It Kuga, she's missing!" Nao interrupted.

Shizuru grabbed Nao by the collar and brought her face toward Nao's, "please tell me that you're joking!"

"It's true. Apparently Viola took her and the ship along for the ride leaving me dry." Alyssa answered.

"You got to be shitting me, why didn't anybody notify me, especially you, Alyssa!"

"I tried, but you didn't response, how I'm suppose know?"

Natsuki searched her jacket and pockets for her communicator, only to find nothing.

"Shoot, I must have left it inside!"

"Forget it, we can meet up with the fleet and track her location from there. Sound good?"

"Sound like a plan to me." Natsuki Kruger answered.

"Wait I don't know what's going on, but are you guys planning to go after Kuga?

"Then I'm going too!" Nao yelled. "Since I'm her friend."

"Is this true, Natsuki?" Shizuru pleadingly asked, hoping to find answers for her friend disappearance.

Alyssa raised her eyebrows and nudged Natsuki in her ribs. "Is that Viola's evil twin?"

Natsuki choked and cleared her throat with a soft cough.

"She's the girl I'm staying with," Natsuki blushed and looked away.

"Awe, how cute!" Alyssa teased and approached Shizuru to introduce herself formally.

"Hello, I'm Alyssa Sear, don't worry we'll definitely get your friend back!"

Shizuru smiled sincerity.

"Thank you, Alyssa."

"Not fair, you were going to shoot me the first time we met. How come you acting nice now?" Nao whined.

Alyssa turned around and gave the look that said, "Are you serious?"

"Well, hum, how exactly are we going to go where we're supposed to go?" Nao asked hoping to ease the tension that she had just cause.

"She's right Natsuki," Shizuru jumped in.

Natsuki paused and dragged Alyssa to the side.

"Alyssa did you come in a variable fighter?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is it attached with a fold booster?"

"It's all set and charge."

"Good, Nao rides with you, and Shizuru goes with me."

"One last question, where are we going?" Nao intervened.

Alyssa pulled Nao toward her and whispered.

"Remember I told you to go with the flow?"

"Yes," Nao nodded.

"Good, cause we're going to space!" Alyssa announced out loud.

~T~

"This is Japan Air Flight 655, Air Traffic Controller, I have unknown aircrafts approaching our plane at high speeds on our radar. Do you have radar confirmation. "

"Roger, we have confirmation. Holy… unknowns airspeed are approaching March 7 and climbing. We have already contacted the JSDF and they are sending two F-15s to intercept these unknowns, over."

"Roger, We finally have visual confirmation of unknowns, they're coming."

"Holy shit, they 're sending the military after us." Nao yelled. "Crap, I hope I don't puke."

"Will you quiet down back there," Alyssa shouted back.

'I forgot to activate the stealth.' Alyssa quietly wince as her aerospace craft accelerated beyond the normal thresholds of human tolerated g-forces.

"Natsuki that's an Air liner and those are JSDF's jets. They are hailing us. They are ordering us to land. What are we going to do, they're shooting missiles at us!" Shizuru panicked.

The sound of beeping could be heard as the craft's computer issued its missile alerts.

"I see, Alyssa forgot to activate the active stealth system. I guess we just have to go faster!"

~T~

High above Earth's orbit the two VF-27s floated silently in space as they prepared to dock with the fold boosters, which are devices that allowed the crafts to travel faster then light.

"I thought we were going to be shot down." Nao said in between laugh. Unable to comprehend the situation, all Nao could do was to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Hearing Nao laughter through the coms, Shizuru joined in with her own laugh.

Just yesterday she was a normal person who happened to meet an extraordinary person. But today was anything but ordinary Shizuru thought. When the Crafts landed near the quiet park, she was quite shocked. The appearance of the spacecrafts didn't seem to match any descriptions of any UFOs that she'd known. Perhaps years of science fiction movies had altered her notion of what was "alien," but these crafts seemed to be not like anything that she'd expected them to be. The first thing she'd noticed was how sleek these crafts appeared. They looked very much like some futuristic looking jet fighters, and she knew these thing wasn't some mere jets, they were spacecrafts.

To her surprise, the crafts had sprouted arms and legs. Was it some kind of hybrid robot plane? She'd wondered.

She guessed correctly, the craft was a transformable aerospace craft. She'd later learn that the so-called spacecraft could be used in the role of an infantry robot.

As she was in the craft soaring through the air, her whole worldview had instantly changed. The proof that she was waiting for was finally here! At that very moment, she was flying; not just flying, she was ascending toward space in this wonderful machine. She could see the world goes by as quickly as her eyes could comprehend.

"Nao can you hear me, we're in space!" Shizuru shouted excitedly. "It's incredible! My goodness we're in space! And there is the Earth and the Moon!

"Yeah and a few moments ago I thought we were going to die!" Nao responded. "But it worth it, what a sight!"

"Don't worry, there's no way those missiles could've reached us. And even if it did hit us, we wouldn't be taking any damages from those missiles." Natsuki interjected.

"You guys ready to fold?" Alyssa butted in.

"Ready, coordinates are set, Let's go!"

The space in front of them expand with a brilliant burst of violent light, as the fold portal formed and expanded to allow the crafts to enter Super dimensional Space.

"Wait, what's that?"

"Natsuki?"

"Relax, we're going into Fold Space. Sit back and enjoy the show. It feels really good. Oh by the way, I must warn, some people do get Fold sickness, which is something like motion sickness. Since you guys didn't throw up on the way here, I'm sure you guys will be fine." Natsuki assured them.

"Okay," both Shizuru and Nao replied. "We're ready!"

T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T

T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T  
T

I"m back, woot.


	12. Understanding the feelings

Somewhere in space, about 11.7 light years away from Earth and it's solar system, the Meltrandi gunship commanded by Viola of Commander Chlore's Meltrandi's " Fleet of the Strongest Women;" defolded in the Groombridge 1816 Helios solar system.

The Meltrandi gunship had exited Fold Space, and was currently sitting idle for days.

Natsuki Kuga was in awed as she took in the surrounding sight of the ship. She was amazed at the sheer size of the ship and its corridors. She had to wonder how an ant must've felt, seeing how an ordinary human must've been like a giant from their perspectives.

In the end, she'd figured if anything, she could understand the feeling of being small too.

Each doors were so big she thought, as she made the comparison in her mind, being mindful that she was also on some sort of transporting vehicle.

As Natsuki peered through the dome glass of the vehicle, she saw Viola walking along side her transporter as casually as one would assumed to be strolling through the park or walking back home from a day's work. Natsuki was peeved at this, being trapped in this cage like she was some sort of dangerous creature, she sighed. Was she some sort of lab rat or something? She'd thought.

Seeing Natsuki's sullen mood, Viola decided to tease her a bit. Voila smirked casually as she playfully brought down her right index finger and tapped on the glass dome repeatedly, getting Natsuki's attention.

Viola's actions only caused more angers as Natsuki shrieked back in surprised with Viola laughing hysterically.

Natsuki responded angrily, pointing her finger at the laughing Meltran. "Is it so funny because I'm your prisoner or something, huh?"

Viola shook her head. "It's too funny! I couldn't help my self."

"Whatever!" Natsuki folded her arms and ignorantly looked away. "But still, why the charade? Am I really your prisoner or what?"

"Of course not…" Viola trailed, "it's for your own safety."

Natsuki frowned, "why's that?"

Viola stopped, kneeled down on one knee and opened the glass dome. She reached over toward Natsuki with her palms. "Would you prefer me to carry you instead?"

Natsuki stood back in surprised.

Viola smiled, "I wouldn't mind carry you, but I think it's safer for you in there then here. Because of your size; it'd be dangerous for you to be out here, you understand?"

Natsuki nodded, "it's too stuffy in here."

"Alright, hop on." Viola offered.

Several moments later.

"Where are we heading?"

"To the bridge, then to the miclonization chambers, and lastly; the hanger."

"Miclonization chamber?" Natsuki asked.

Viola nodded, "That's where we go to shrink ourselves. Also, I needed to be your size before we head down to Eden."

Being curious about the process, Natsuki pondered if she could learn more.

Seeing Natsuki curious nature, Viola invited Natsuki to join. "Want to watch?"

"Really?" Natsuki excitedly asked.

Viola giggled, "Sure, but I'll be naked though."

"I don't mind, I guess." Embarrassed, Natsuki's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Hope you like what you see then," Viola teased suggestively.

"Whatever!" Natsuki stuttered quickly, "I'm just curious okay…."

"Sure." Viola teased, as they enter the command center, the bridge of the ship.

It was one of the most incredible sight Natsuki had ever seen. The huge bridge was literately a bridge extending out toward the center of the room. The entire room was surrounded by transparent like walls set in a 360 degree half sphere.

"Wow, what are we doing here now?" Natsuki asked, as she looked around at the wonders of technology.

"Want to pilot the ship?" Viola teased.

"What? Really?" Natsuki questioned excitedly, glancing toward the bridge bunnies, wondering how she was going to fit in their huge seats.

"Not really," Viola laughed. "We're here to get permission to enter Eden."

Deflated, Natsuki sulked. "Oh, obviously." Natsuki ignored the snickers and giggles of the bridge bunnies.

Moments later.

"Why so quiet? Are you mad about earlier?" Viola asked as they approached the miclone chambers.

"No!" Having been embarrassed at the bridge, Natsuki didn't feel like playing Viola's game.

"I thought you'd be happy that we're here." Viola smiled as she set Natsuki down on the ground and started to strip away her clothes.

Natsuki quickly looked away as she saw Viola stripped.

"Wait for me, it won't take long." Viola winked and entered the chambered. Natsuki nodded and waited patiently.

Viola was right, Natsuki mused. It didn't take long before Viola physically changed her mass and disappeared. Seconds later Viola reappeared into the lower small chamber. Her mass was reduced to the size of a normal human.

Wow, was all Natsuki could say. "That's some advance techs."

'I can't believe I just saw that. How is that even possible? Where did all the mass go?'

Just as Natsuki was in a dazed, Viola had already stepped out of the chamber, completely naked.

"That's way out of my league."

Without answers, Natsuki shrugged as she noticed a naked Viola standing proudly in all her glory.

'hmmm," Natsuki rubbed her chin with a lop sided smirk.

"What's that you say? Viola asked as she dressed.

"Nothing, are you done?" Natsuki asked with her eyes squeezed slightly shut, but regardless she was still able to see. It was the thought that count anyway, and she didn't want to seem rude, but she was curious of Viola's body, so she pretend to be discrete.

"Yes, let's head to the hanger." Viola smiled knowingly.

On board the shuttle craft.

"The craft will do a re-entry procedure. Don't worry. It's quick and simple. We simply just fly in. The craft is more than strong enough to withstand the intense heat. So relax."

Natsuki sat near the window and watched the sky below. From the description Viola had offered, the planetary re-entry procedure sounded simple enough, but that was just it. It sounded simple, but Natsuki knew better, and her fears intensified as the flame enveloped the craft. There were small vibrations throughout the craft and Natsuki covered her eyes with her hands. The shuttle slowly descend toward atmosphere.

"We're going to melt and explode!" Natsuki shouted.

Viola grab one of Natsuki's hand and clutched it tightly. "Don't worry, it over now. See, no big deal."

Natsuki refusing to believe Viola, shook her head and covered her eyes with her remaining hand.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

Viola just sighed, "If we don't leave now , then we're going to be late for the concerts!"

"What concert?" Natsuki slowly peeked through her fingers and noticed the ocean outside the windows.

"Why do you think that I've brought you here for?"

Natsuki shrugged and open eyes to see ships and ships everywhere. "Is this really a space port?"

Viola smirked, "Surprise?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Well, most of the ships are too big to land on the grounds, so they are designed to land on water instead. See look!" As to make her point, Viola pointed to a Nearby vessel that was preparing to take off.

The vessel in question was an ferry ship. It was a space luxury liner, called the Stellar Whale. It was operated as a ferryboat to the planets under the New United Nations federation members. The vessel itself resembled two oval eggs joint together. It also had a restaurant and shopping mall.

"That look much more comfortable then your ship!"

Viola just smiled. "Well, naturally since my ship is a warship, but if you want, I can take you on that ship."

"Really, can you really afford to do all these things? Don't you have duties like being a commander for example? Do you really have the time to be here?" Natsuki jeered.

Viola paused, "The truth is…

Curious, Natsuki leaned in to listen. "Does it have anything to do with me being kidnapped?"

Viola sobered. " …..The truth is…this is my vocation."

Natsuki was shocked. She was kidnapped to go on a vocation? Really? Seriously?

"What you mean you kidnapped me so that you can take me along on your vocation! I have a life too you know! What about Kruger and and…?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"So what?" Viola angrily responded.

"It was a last minute decision. I wasn't thinking straight, okay! I snapped when you'd mentioned Kruger."

Viola frowned, "That rainy night under the stars, seeing your sad painful smile, I thought I could whisk you away and take away your painful smile. I knew that your mind was thinking of someone else, but I didn't cared. And even though at first I though you were Kruger, I knew better. And in the end you made me crazy! I felt like the worst person in the world!"

Afterward, there was only uncomfortable silence. They didn't speak to one another for the remaining journey.

~T~~

Finally, they've reached the luxurious hotel that Viola had reserved, the room was a double bed large room with a luxurious bath and views. By Earth standard, the hotel was a five star accommodation.

As they entered their room, Natsuki Kuga headed straight for the baths, closing the door shut before Viola even had the chance to talk.

Viola stared painfully at the shut door and frowned. She hadn't imagined things would turned out this ugly.

"Silly me. How did you think she would react, you kidnapped her against her will, and brought her here without her consent or clothes."

It was already night on Eden, and her plan for the day was to attend the anniversary of Sharon Apple debut concert. But it was already over before it could even began. She had hoped that Natsuki and herself could enjoy the so called virtual idol's concert together and perhaps go shopping later. Not to mention, she was also interested in the music festival held on Eden. Many famous and popular acts such as Sheryl Nome, who was also known as the Galactic Fairy of Macross Galaxy would be performing at such an event. It was not too late to attend the later, but surely Sharon Apple concert was a one day only event, and it was already over.

'Supposed it was not meant to be', Viola thought as she laid on her bed staring intently at the ceiling with a frown.

Back in the baths, Natsuki Kuga was soaking in the warm scented bath. She realized too late that she had no spare clothes to wear. Sure she could reuse her current clothes, but they were covered in sweats. It would be uncomfortable to wear it, so the only option was to speak with Viola about lending her some clothes. If only they were on good terms. Sure she was mad, but Viola didn't understand that Natsuki also had things going for her back home. She couldn't just up and leave. She had responsibility, surely Viola hadn't cared? And that's why she was peeved, she'd guessed.

While still in thoughts, Natsuki began to scrub her arms and legs with soap and body wash.

'Viola isn't that bad. She tried to help me in her own little way.' She rationalized after a long period of thoughts.

'Viola, must've spent a long time planning this vocation, and I had just ruined it for the both of us,' Natsuki sighed. "I'm such an idiot."

Shortly later.

"If I'm going to stay in here in any longer, I' m going to get all saggy and wrinkly." Natsuki chuckled.

After giving herself times to think, Natsuki had gained enough confidence to confront Viola on what happened earlier.

With determination, Natsuki grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped herself snuggly in it.

Back in the bedroom, Viola stood up on the bed, as she heard the sound of the bathroom door opened. The smell of the perfumed bath permeated through the air. Viola could smell the scent of flowers and perfumes, as she gazed toward the door.

Natsuki stepped out in nothing but a bath towel, wrapped around her body. The towel itself was not as long as she'd hoped, because she thought that her legs were being too exposed.

The droplet of waters slid slowly down her smooth legs and arms as Natsuki approach Viola. Natsuki was not totally dry as her hair was slightly wet and was still clinging strongly to her skins.

Viola gulped as her eyes roamed silently at sight of Natsuki in a towel. Her heart beat faster and faster as Natsuki stepped ever so closer. Was she nervous? She never felt this way before. It was the same feeling she had when she first met Natsuki Kuga on their "date."

The sight of Natsuki, cladded in nothing but a towel with wet hair, and exposed legs was a bit too stimulating for Viola's mind to handle. She didn't understand why her body and emotions were reacting so strongly or the fact that her own eyes refused not to stare at the droplets of water that were cascading down Natsuki's body. She gulped again, not because she was scared, but because she was excited?

Shaken out of her daze, Viola returned her attention to Natsuki and apologized for their earlier fight. "I'm sorry."

Natsuki shake her head, "No, I'm sorry too," and smiled softly. "I must have ruined your vocation, right?"

"It's doesn't matter." Viola tried to get up off the bed, but Natsuki had gotten hold of her arms, pushing Viola back onto the bed gently. "Don't go, talk with me."

Viola looked away, but her heart raced wildly. It was the strangest feeling that she'd ever experienced in her life. It'd all surfaced so suddenly without warning, and she'd wanted nothing more then to leave and get some fresh air; leave to clear her head. But tried as she may against her will, she found herself steadily obeying Natsuki every command. So she nodded and remained like a good little girl, blushing at every second.

Natsuki intended to sit on the edge of the bed, but slipped as her towel fell loose. Viola quickly rushed to support Natsuki's ill fall, but in the end, Kuga fell harmlessly on top of Viola.

With Natsuki head rested firmly against her chest, Viola face was crimson as her eyes, and her heart raced wildly against her will.

It was quiet, very quiet in the room. Several minutes have passed and yet both remained motionless.

"Your heart is thumping very loudly Viola." Natsuki calmly stated with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I think it means I have to go to the bathroom now!" Viola stuttered.

With only the loose bath towel thinly separating the two apart, Natsuki leaned forward using her arms to pin Viola arms against the bed. And she smirked. "No, not really." She stated playfully.

Viola remained quiet.

"What wrong?" Natsuki smirked mischievously, "you look like you're going to have a heart attack. If I didn't know any better, I would say the wickedly cruel Commander Viola enjoys this."

"Deculture…" Viola responded weakly. Her face now resembled a tomato.

Natsuki noticing the surprising timid nature of Viola, founded the reverse situation undoubtedly ironic.

She decided to get her "revenge" by teasing Viola to death.

As she continued to tease Viola, her held on Viola's arms slipped as Viola struggled against Kuga's weight. But unfortunately for Kuga, Viola was a Meltrandi, and even as a micron, her strength scaled with her size, thus leaving Natsuki at a considerable disadvantage concerning her strength.

And so it happened. Natsuki strength gave way and she promptly fell face first toward Viola's. Their lips locked, and their eyes widen at the turn of events. None dared to move, and both girls remained in locked for what seemed like an eternity. Viola's eyes slowly drifted tight as Natsuki eyes relaxed in comfort.

Natsuki pulled apart slowly with a apologetic smiled. "Sorry."

Viola remained quiet as she curiously stared at Natsuki's emerald eyes. After a while, she placed her arms around Natsuki's waist, and gently pulled her down toward the bed; then slowly pulled the sheets and blankets up toward Natsuki.

Viola gave a soft smile and spoke, "No, it's my fault, I was the one that dragged you here, after all."

Thinking of breaking the tension in the room, Natsuki shyly declared, "Ah, It's a bit cold, but I'm okay."

Viola smiled brilliantly and sincerity, "don't worry, tomorrow we'll get you some new clothes, so for now, how about I keep you warm instead?"

"Okay," Natsuki smiled in thanks as she laid down on Viola's bed.

Viola nodded in agreement and slipped right into bed along side Natsuki. With the lights off, Viola laid there pondering for the first time in her life the meaning of love. She'd seen it before in stories and dramas through the Galactic Network, but she truly never understood the value of such a concept, until now.

"Is this what it means to be in loved?" Viola whispered to herself.

'maybe, because it felt good?' Viola thought.

"Interesting."

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

t

It's been so long, I have a few problems IRL, so sorry about long update time. This was a long chapter, but I feel that these two deserved it.


	13. Acceptance

After a long flight through Fold Space, Natsuki and her party had finally arrived on New Eden. The flight itself was nothing unusual, except for the occasional awe and wow comments from their non-Meltrandi passengers. Earlier before the group had arrived to New Eden, they had to stop by Viola's ship, and issued a order for a shuttle craft because military crafts were not allowed to land on civilian space port.

As the party disembarked their shuttles, they'd gathered much attention from the crowd due to Nao's excitement.

"Wow, this is crazy, we're really on another planet!" Nao hollered, jumping up and down.

"Quiet down, Nao." Shizuru said, grabbing Nao's arm, "We don't want to stand out you know."

"Too late." Alyssa interrupted and gestured toward the crowd of stares.

"OOHH, sorry, I'm still excited from everything! But, this is crazy, this place feel a lot like Earth!"

"Well, it's not too different, in fact you're right. Beside the geography of the lands, the skies are similar, the lands are similar, and the gravity is too; except for the animals of course!" Alyssa smiled.

Shizuru nodded in agreement, "right, but what now?"

"Let's find Viola." Kruger said, "we got information on her location from the fleet, apparently she came to this planet for 'vacation.' "

Shaking her head in disbelieve, Nao asked, "So did she really kidnapped my friend or what?"

"Who knows!" Alyssa shrugged, "from everything that we'd found out, she's staying at some fancy hotel, and it seemed like your friend is okay."

"Yes, I don't know what her goal is, but I do know that she won't hurt your friend," Kruger assured.

"Because she'd be punished for doing so, right?"

Kruger simply nodded her head.

Shizuru wondered if Natsuki was truly okay, and wondered what this person, Viola was like.

"I wonder, will we be able to meet them? I wonder what she's like?" Shizuru asked aloud, turning her attention toward the group.

Alyssa shrugged, "Commander Viola is a bit eccentric. So."

"So you don't know?" Nao asked.

"Well, she seemed to be interested in Kruger for what ever reason. So, I guess that what drives her."

Kruger frowned, "really?"

"Kruger, you really are an idiot sometime!" Alyssa shook her head. "Of course, everyone seemed to notice it, but you!"

"She sees you as a rival you know, heck, maybe she even wanted to be your friend, but you always ignored her."

"Oh, I thought she always hated me. I mean she always glared at me whenever I see her!"

Natsuki frowned and grabbed Alyssa, "right?"

"I don't know!"

"Hum you guys, where do we start?" Nao interjected.

"I guess we should check in with the hotel first, and hopefully we can catch them without too much hassle." Alyssa said looking to Natsuki, "right, Kruger? Don't forget Viola is our superior."

Natsuki Kruger just shrugged, "I don't want to cause a problem, but only if she forces me to."

T~T

It's was like every other day, Viola was seen as the most capable pilot in the Meltrandi fleet. Praise after praise, her reputation and rank soared. It had became almost too boring for Viola. She was well respected and no one had ever challenged or questioned her ability, but one day, that'd all changed. It was like any other mission Viola had undertaken, it was supposed to be easy, at least for Viola and her squadron. They were sent out on a deadly mission to gather intelligence on a Supervision Army's fleet. They were supposed to be catching their enemy off guard behind their back, confirmed the strength of their enemy fleet, take out a few enemy and report home. That's was the plan, but instead it was an ambush, nearly all her squadron members were wiped out, saved for a few.

With all her prestige, Viola was powerless to help her squad members. One by one, they were shot down by enemy forces. A single squadron against a army of million of power suits, it was like walking into a hail of bullets. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, they weren't expecting to do heavy fighting, they weren't expecting a trap. Just when all was lost, Viola had accepted her demise and the annihilation of her squadron, a soaring angel swiped through her enemies, vanquishing them with the speed of a hurricane. It's was none other then Kruger and her squadron, along with half of the Meltrandi fleet totally annihilating the Supervision Army. That day she swore that she will become stronger and avenge the death of her squadron. She won't ever forget what Kruger did, and what Kruger took away. That day, her squadron died along with her pride.

Viola blinked, wide awake, staring numbingly at the dark, "that dream again." She whispered.

Natsuki Kuga wasn't always a morning person; thus it was her habit of always sleeping in until the last minute. She was always late for her classes, if she can't help it, she would sleep till her alarm clock went off. And if her alarm clock didn't shut up, she would knock it off her bedside table. And now as she reached to slam down the snooze button, a loud smack was heard. Turning her head to face the offending sound, Natsuki realized what just happened. So caught up with her sleep that she had forgotten the event of last night.

Groaning, Natsuki brought her palms to her face and flushed in embarrassment. Sleeping beside her was none other then her kidnapper, Viola, who were sleeping contently without a care in the world. Natsuki just smiled as she peeked through her palms at Viola. Shaking her head in amazement, she wondered how Viola didn't response to her accidental slap. There were still red marks on the spot of Viola face where Natsuki's hand had connected.

Natsuki had to giggle at her handy work, but stopped as she noticed her own state of undress, "oh, got to get dress! Wait, crap, I don't have anything to wear!" Natsuki's shrieked.

Viola simply ignored any commotion on Natsuki part, and began to snake her arms around Natsuki. The warmth of Natsuki's body was a pleasure that she'd never accustomed to, let alone felt before. Ever since they quietly rested in bed, Viola had been secretly peeking at Natsuki. That night, many thoughts raced through to her head. At first she wondered, why did Natsuki accept her ludicrous explanations? Did Natsuki really believe her? The reason she'd brought Natsuki to Eden was merely on a whim. Truthfully, Viola was afraid of Kruger, and what Kruger would do if she had known of her actions. So she'd taken an unplanned vacation to Eden. Still, she pondered, what in the world processed her to do what she did.

Viola laughed, in truth, it was a stupid explanation even by her own standard. But something in her knew, that deep down inside, all she'd really want to do was to make this girl happy. Honestly, Viola had understood that, although she hadn't fully comprehended her actions, deep down inside; she really had wanted to make Natsuki smiled, because seeing her happy gave Viola warmth.

"I guess, it was an half-truth," Viola spoke to herself, and smiled in her 'sleep' as her arms attacked their target.

Natsuki blushed and froze in surprise as she felt the warm hands of Viola sneaking across her navel to completely wrap her arms around her waist. She didn't know if Viola was awake, or rather Viola had some weird sleeping habits that she was unaware of. So, Natsuki only shrugged and remained quiet. It was still early morning, and this was kind of a break from school, and Nao. So, she figured that she might as well enjoy this; but if Viola hands became any naughtier, then she might just decided to 'wake up,' especially when it started to creep lower and lower.

After while Natsuki, tried of listening to Viola rhythmic sound of sleep, had decided to wake Viola up. "Viola…" Natsuki called aloud, but no response.

So Natsuki delicately sat up in bed with the sheets held tightly to her chest, and brought forth one of her arms to Viola. Gently, she shook Viola's shoulders, "Viola?" She called out once again.

"Viola!" Natsuki attempted once again, "Are you still asleep?" Natsuki face leaned closer to examine Viola face.

'Oh, she's smiling?' Natsuki could see the lines on Viola face shrugging to remain neutral and smirked. Realizing that Viola was obliviously awake, Natsuki had decided to pout.

"Wake up already!"

Suddenly without warning, Viola woke up bringing her face to Natsuki. Their face met, and their lips touched. Natsuki shriek back in surprised, but Viola just rubbed her eyes and giggled in response. "Natsuki kissed me again, yes?"

Natsuki shook her head, "no" and turned away.

"But you just did, no?" Viola pouted.

"What? No way, that was an accident!"

"Okay, but if you want to, just ask me next time okay?" Viola smiled.

"Okay….Hey wait a minute here! You tricked me!" Natsuki pointed accusingly at Viola. "You were really awake all this time, weren't you? You trickster!"

Viola just smiled in response, and shrugged, "really? I had a nightmare last night."

"Oh?" Natsuki relaxed, and noticed that Viola seemed different somehow. Viola seemed friendlier, like she was more honest with her affections and words.

'Seriously, she's just like Shizuru.' Natsuki thought. 'Always holding back her true feelings.'

Viola seeing Natsuki lost in her thoughts, had decided to break the tension. "Shall we get ready for today?"

Natsuki nodded in agreement. "Ready whenever you are."

After morning breakfast, the pair decided to take a stroll through Eden's major city.

"This place is amazing, I never seen this much high technology before." Natsuki Kuga whispered. The paired were walking hand in hand on the walk near the sea line.

"That's the space port right, that's where we came down on, right? Natsuki pointed across the waters toward a buzzing port full of flying ships.

"Remember when we came down, and I showed you a ship?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like to have dinner on the Galaxy Star Liner, the Stellar Whale with me, Ms. Natsuki Kuga?"

"Oh sure, if that's what you want, I mean.." Natsuki shyly answered while facing toward the ocean.

"Yes? Your cheeks are red! Are you okay?" Viola stopped and pulled Natsuki toward her. She raised Natsuki's chin with the tip of her right index finger up toward her gaze.

Their eyes finally met.

With worried expression, Viola stared intently at Natsuki's face. "Is this what you called 'blushing' in Earth's term?" She smiled playfully.

"Idiot!" Natsuki stammered and turned away, "I'm just a bit cold….seriously."

"Well then, Shall we?" Viola smiled and hugged her from behind playfully. "If you're cold, then allow me to warm you up!"

"Alright…not for the warming bit! But the dinner part!"

"Okay!" Viola responded in her sing-song voice.

T~T

Dinner was a wonderful event and Natsuki had a blast. The Stellar Whale was a class above anything that she had ever experience before. It was like being on a cruise ship with all its extravaganza except this cruise ship was really a spaceship. It was nice to have an expensive looking dinner with great wine. And to top it all off, scrolling aboard the ship and taking in the sites was an amazing experience.

"Ahh," Natsuki tripped, she was a bit tipsy from all the alcohol consumptions over dinner. It was the first time in her life that she was treated to a fancy restaurant onboard a Star Liner. It was all just so fancy, she couldn't help it, or so Natsuki thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" Viola asked softly while brushing the lock of hair away from Natsuki's eyes.

This was the first time Viola really had a change to appreciated Natsuki's dress. It was a simple but very elegant white lily dress that insinuated Natsuki's body very well. Yes, Natsuki looked very desirable, Viola thought. Her heart was beating wildly. Yes, she was glad that they'd brought the dress earlier during Natsuki's clothes shopping spree.

"I'll carry you , yes?"

"Maybe we should head back, yes?"

Natsuki collapsed in Viola's arms.

"…."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Laying in bed, Natsuki could smell the scent of shampoo. Shaking her head slowly as she lifted her head to see the source of the smell. Across the bed was Viola wrapped in a towel, apparently refreshed from a nice warm bath.

"Ah, so you're awake, yes? It seemed I had to carry you here. You wouldn't believe the stares we'd got." Viola giggled while drying her hair with another set of towel.

Natsuki groaned in embarrassment, her cheeks were bright red, as she noticed the stated of Viola attired. "You shouldn't be the only one smelling good, I should take a bath too."

"No," Viola rushed toward Natsuki, pushing her back down on the bed ill regard of her loosely wrapped towel that clinked softly around her body. "You really shouldn't, you don't feel too good, so you should lay back down."

Natsuki gulped when her eyes trailed down Viola wet cleavage. The edge of the towel knotted seemed extremely loose, she thought.

"If you're going to take a bath, let me help you." Viola offered with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine!" Natsuki resisted and pushed back, but Viola wouldn't have none of it. Consequently, her towel fell off.

"You're naked!" Natsuki stammered

"So?" Viola answered with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, I get it, okay?" Natsuki blushed, "You win."

Still with her serious and determined face, Viola asked, "Natsuki can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Is this what you called a Pervert, in Earth terms? Viola smirked gesturing toward the hands that were on her chest.

Natsuki pulled her hand off with a shriek to cover her face. "Oh my, how the role have reverse." Viola laughed teasingly.

Slowly Viola felt two arms wrapped around her waist. "Natsuki?"

"Shut up, this is all your fault!" Natsuki whimpered. "Take responsibility."

"How?" Voila innocently asked.

Natsuki just sighed, then promptly turned off the lights.

t

t

t

tt

t

t

t

t

It's been long, Sorry. The story will end soon. I had planned for a rewrite, got ch1 already. Maybe I'll just scrapped it.


End file.
